Amethyst Silence
by Rasenramen
Summary: Yugi is a tall shy boy who never talked. He could only talk through his paintings, his way of showing people why he did in his life. Until one day a strange puzzle and spirit entered his life, managing to coax Yugi to speak. Why has this happened? Why now? Yugi wonders if there's more he can do with his life besides painting.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.  
This is a random story I thought up. I don't know how far I'm going to take it. Hope this is a good story. Here goes. (By the way, Yugi is pretty tall in this story. Around the time this takes place he is Seventeen.)

Yugi was not a normal child. When his mother gave birth to him, the doctors were astounded that he made no noise. No crying came from him. His mother loved him all the same though. Multiple tests were run on the newborn Yug but they found no issues with his seemingly inability to make noise.

He could.

But Yugi for some reason never uttered a sound. His crystal amethyst eyes were large, but dull of any expression.

As he grew older, he was entered into school. People stayed away from him. The shy, silent spiky haired boy sitting in the back by himself, never speaking to anyone.

The only person to try and make him talk was a girl named Anzu. She would often sit with him when the school day was over, asking him gentle questions. The only close response she got was a slight look in her direction.

Today was one such day.

Pulling up a chair, she sat down quietly, as to not startle Yugi. The teen stared silently ahead, not acknowledging her presence. Anzu tried smiling at him.

"Hi Yugi."

The teen twitched slightly, but did not answer. Anzu tried going for another question.

"What do you plan on doing at home? Maybe some artwork? You seem to like Art Class."

Yugi glanced in her general direction. A tiny nod of his head meant yes.

Anzu smiled. "That's cool. What do you plan on drawing? Or painting...you like painting more."

Yugi looked at her pocket. Anzu got the message and took out her phone, hading it to him. Yugi took it with tentative hands. He fiddled with it, before handing it back to her.

Anzu gasped. On google images, lay two pictures, one with a Chinese Dragon and another with a white rose. Anzu clasped her hands together.

"You're planning on painting this?! Beautiful. I'd love to see it when it's finished." Yugi glanced at his desk, a sign that he was feeling a bit bashful. He stood up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. Anzu stood up as well.

"See you next week then..."

Yugi twitched, before walking out the door.

Anzu sighed. 'One of these days I'll make him say something.'

Reaching home, he opened the door and went in. His grandfather and mother were at the table, drinking coffee. Taking off his shoes, Yugi made a beeline towards the stairs before his grandfather stopped him.

"Wait. I have something to give you."

Yugi turned towards him, placing his backpack on the bottom stair and walking over to him. Before Sugouroku, (The grandfather's name) lay a golden box. Intricate hieroglyphs covered the box. Yugi stared at it suspiciously.

Sugouroku took off the lid, giving the box to Yugi. He peered inside, staring at all the glittering pieces of strangely shaped gold. One piece of gold had a cord tied to it. His mother smiled up at him.

"Why don't you try and solve it? Some say it has mysterious powers."

Yugi poked a piece, now intrigued. He took it upstairs, leaving his school bag on the stairs. He started putting it together, each piece smoothly sliding into place.

(I know it takes him a lot longer...but please...for the plot's sake.)

After about four hours, he put the last piece into place, the puzzle now an upside down pyramid with the Eye of Wadjet on the front. It glowed brightly, and Yugi set it on his bedroom desk, leaping out of his chair, startled. A strange transparent man appeared, staring directly at Yugi.

"Thank you for releasing me. I am forever grateful."

That was when he noticed the layout of the teen's room. Paintings covered every corner of the room. Walls were plastered with paintings as well. He stared at all of them in awe, before turning back to Yugi. "Did you paint all of these?"

Yugi stayed scrunched in the corner of the room, his eyes wide and suspicious. The strange man came closer.

"Are you alright?"

Yugi blinked at him, before attempting to poke the man. His hand went right through. If Yugi was a cat his fur would have stood straight up. He made a strange gasping noise, before darting to his bed, practically hugging the wall as he frowned at the man.

The transparent figure looked sad. "I am a spirit. Are you afraid of me?"

Yugi nodded slightly. The man shook his head. "You have no reason to be afraid. Let me show you some of my power."

A glow emanated from the completed puzzle. Everything went black as Yugi heard the spirit speak in his mind. /Just remain calm.../

END OF CHAPTER ONE.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew.

Sensing that something had changed, Yugi opened his eyes, afraid of what he saw. He was no longer in his painting infested bedroom. He was sitting on a bed, with four white walls surrounding him. The air held a mystical power, not one of the modern age.

Confused, he stared around suspiciously, searching for the man. He was nowhere in sight. Something flickered, and Yugi glanced at a wall that had come to life. Images were playing. At one point, the image of his long dead brother appeared. Yugi jumped up, running over to the wall, gazing sadly at his deceased sibling.

The image flickered again, this time showing the spirit. The man climbed out the wall, holding out his hand. "I saw this in a small portion of your memories. Excuse my intrusion but I could be your brother now. Is that alright? Someone to look up to. Someone to love. Someone to share a sibling's bond."

With this he put a hand on his chest, looking determined. "Let me fill that role! I don't want to replace your brother, but hope to somehow represent him. Then...you'd at least...trust me right?"

He looked into Yugi's eyes, looking earnest, but gaped when he saw tears running down the teen's face. He scolded himself. 'I went too far didn't I? Dammit. I just wanted him to know that I can be trusted.'

He attempted to take a step but was shocked into stopping as a blur rushed towards him, wrapping thin, bony arms around his back.

(Remember, he's pretty tall in this story. Yugi I mean.)

The man gazed down at him, unable to form words. A slight noise came from Yugi. The spirit blinked.

"What?"

Again the teen mumbled something, but this time the spirit was able to hear the barely whispered words. " _Thank you_." Smiling, the man in turn hugged the teen back. "By the way, you can just call me Yami."

Yugi stared up at him. "Niisan."

Yami went still. "W-what?" Yugi let go, looking quite shy. "Nissan." He mumbled.

(It means big brother.)

Yami turned away, a slight smile on his face. 'I'm a big brother huh? Has a nice ring to it.' He peeked at Yugi, who was staring at him curiously.

"Alright. If it is what you wish...I will be your desired big brother."

A silence followed, before it was broken by a ringing voice echoing across the mystical space.

"Yugi? Hello? Can you hear me?" Yugi looked up, gasping.

Yami thrust an arm towards the teen, his hand glowing. In a split second, Yugi felt distorted before blinking awake, seeing the face of his Grandfather, looking worried.

"The zombie lives! What were you doing?"

Yugi noticed that he was sitting on his own bed, the familiar sight of his paintings surrounding him. He sat up, before realizing a heavy weight around his neck. Peering down he saw the completed form of the puzzle tied around his neck and resting on his chest.

A poke startled him, seeing Sugouroku poking him. "Hello?"

Yugi waved his hand away, annoyed. "I'm fine." He whispered.

His grandfather sat back, obviously unsatisfied but not prying further. "It's the middle of the night. Get some rest. You've been out of it for quite awhile." He got up and left. Yugi thought about the painting he was going to do for Anzu. He decided to start his painting instead of sleeping. Standing up, he nodded to himself, determined to finish it before morning.

He grabbed his painting bag and a blank canvas lying against the wall. Setting the canvas against his painting stand, Yugi rustled in the bag, grabbing a small paintbrush and two colours, a brilliant silver and royal green.

'I'll do the rose first.' He thought.

Squirting the paints into little paint holders he dipped the brush into the silver, starting the outline of the rose. Each petal was perfectly crisp, flowing around each other as they curled into the center of the rose.

Once done, by dipping the brush into the royal green, he started the stem, deciding that the stem would form the outline of a Dove.

The night grew long as Yugi continued to paint. Time passed. Birds started chirping in the early dawn as Yugi was finishing the touches of striking azure fur on the Dragon's back and tail.

Silver pink claws grasped the rose, as pure white teeth roared at a star filled sky. Violet purple eyes gazed at a particular bright star, looking rather lonely. Neon blue scales covered the body, each one letting off a slight glow in the night. Twisted horns glowing with the colours of rainbows rose out of the sharply narrow head, twisting up and up, towards the sky.

A little dab here, a smart tap there and the painting was done. Morning was fast approaching as Yugi yawned, standing back and admiring his work. Hands sore from so much detail, he sat on the bed, passing out.

It was then that Yami appeared, gawking at the finished painting. 'Amazing...he truly does have quite a talent. I wonder who he's going to give it to...I guess I'll have to wait.'

He glanced at the sleeping Yugi, sprawled awkwardly on his bed. Smiling, Yami vanishd, excited to know what lucky person would receive such a beautiful and heartfelt painting.

End of Chapter Two.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew.

/Yugi./ Twitching, Yugi rolled over in his sleep, grunting. /Yugi./Snapping awake, he shot up, glaring at anything in his sight. But the voice was in his head. One simple word was spoken.

/School./

Leaping off the bed, Yugi grabbed his backpack, which was brought in by Sugouroku since Yugi had left it on the stairs. He smoothed his clothing. (He had fallen asleep with them on.) He took his brand new painting with him, the paint now dry so it was safe to carry.

Thumping down the stairs, he saw his mother at the table, chatting on the phone. She waved to her son before resuming her conversation. With almost no time to spare, Yugi shoved his feet into his sandals, (no time for closed shoes) scurrying out the door.

Yami appeared beside him, keeping pace with him. "So who is it for?"

Yugi looked away, shy. The distant toll of the school bell sounded in the distance. Quickening his speed run Yugi dashed into the school yard, seeing a man closing the doors as class started. Luckily, the man spotted him, keeping the doors open.

"You better hurry kid. Nice painting by the way."

Blushing, Yugi ran past him, and entered the classroom just as the teacher started speaking. He glanced at the breathless teen, shaking his head. "Well, at least you're here. Go along now, to your seat Mr. Motou."

Sitting down in his desk at the back of the room, Yugi laid the painting against his backpack, making sure Anzu couldn't see it. Students craned their necks, curious to see what the painting was.

Yami vanished, leaving Yugi to his schoolwork.

Once the day was done, students crowded around his desk, demanding to know what kind of painting he created. His reputation as a brilliant painter was well known at school. Two new teens were there, a blond and a short haired brunet.

They both looked bored, just going along with what everyone else was doing.

Yugi shrank from all the peer pressure, wanting to crawl into a hole. /Yugi? Are you nervous?/He inwardly nodded. The puzzle shone, and just like that, Yami was there, blinking. He felt Yugi start, and quickly reassured him of the situation. With that out of the way, he asked who the painting was for.

/...it's for Anzu./

Nodding, he motioned Anzu over, which earned a few oohs from the crowd. He picked up the painting, carefully handing it to her.

Anzu stiffened when she saw the painting, covering her mouth. Everyone scrambled to see it, and a few admiring gasps came from the crowd. Tears formed in Anzu's eyes.

She glanced at Yami. "This is really for me? Thank you Yugi! I'll treasure it always!"

Yami opened his mouth to comment on the fact that that wasn't his name, then stopped himself. 'Anzu doesn't know yet.'

With the excitement over, everyone shuffled off, except for Anzu and the two new students. They were staring at the painting, then at Yami.

The blond one walked over, leaning against Yugi's desk. "Man. You're a pretty good painter. Where'd ya learn to paint like that?"

Yami flinched. 'Time for me to go.'

In a flash, Yugi was there. He traced figures on his desk, embarrassed.

"I taught myself." He mumbled.

The blond put a hand to his ear. "Huh? Wassat?"

Yugi clenched his fist, saying his sentence a fraction louder. The blond shrugged his shoulders, putting a hand to his head. "Ya don't talk much do you? Kinda quiet aren't ya..."

He offered a hand. "My name's Jonouchi. The other guy is Honda. Maybe we'll meet again."

Yugi stared at the hand like it had just sprouted broccoli.

Jonouchi got the hint and nudged Honda, who glanced once more at the painting before leaving.

Anzu was smiling and crying at the same time, rather shocked with the generous gift. Yugi stood up, walking over to Anzu. She turned around and hugged him.

Yugi turned beet red and struggled to get out of her grip. Anzu let go and he took off without looking back.

Anzu smiled. 'No goodbye or hope you like the painting or anything. But all of your words are in this painting. So Thank you. And I'll see you next week.'

Clutching the artwork close to her, Anzu headed for home.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer. Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew.

Yugi got home, sighing. He sat at the table, laying his head down. His mother came in, smelling like flour. She set a tray of oatmeal cookies down.

"Eat up okay?"

Yugi glanced at the cookies. He took one and ate it. His mom smiled, seeing the delight in her son's eyes. "Don't eat them all now. You'll get sick." He ate a few more then went up to his room, shutting the door. He sat on his bed, throwing his backpack on the floor. He sighed.

Yami appeared, sitting on the bed. "What do you plan to do now?"

Yugi shrugged, looking at his paintings. Yami followed his gaze, quirking an eyebrow.

"You want to paint again? Is that all you do?"

Yugi stood up. "Niisan!"

That caught Yami's attention. He gasped. "I'm sorry! That was rude of me!" He vanished.

Yugi poked the puzzle.

/Niisan?/ No response.

Yugi frowned, and was about to speak when his door opened. His mom peeked in. "Yugi? Who are you talking to?"

Yugi responded with, "Nissan."

His mother gasped, covering her mouth. "Dear. You...he can't be with us anymore. He's in a better place." Yugi shook his head, pointing at the puzzle.

"Nissan." He repeated.

His mother frowned. "You're saying your brother is there?"

Yugi nodded. Walking in, the woman squinted at the puzzle. "Hirosuki? Are you in there?! Have you been troubling my son? Why haven't you spoken to me?"

The artifact flashed, before an older looking version of Yugi with red eyes appeared.

"I am not who you speak of. I am however, someone who is representing Yugi's brother. Which is why he calls me Niisan."

Yugi's mother tilted her head. "I see. Well please make sure you take care of him like a big brother would. Or I'm going to have to go all sass mother on you!"

Yami blinked. She laughed and left the room, waving. Closing the door, she shook her head. 'How did this happen? I don't understand who he is but Yugi seems to trust him...' She decided to talk to Sugouroku about it.

Yami stared at the door, twitching. 'That was close. It could've been a lot worse...'

A faint knock came from downstairs. The door opened, and the voices of Sugouroku and Anzu were heard. Yami switched with Yugi. He immediately went downstairs, where Anzu saw him.

"Hi Yugi! I came to visit! By the way, your painting is hanging in my room! I love it!"

Shy, Yugi looked at anything but her. His mother came in, pushing him towards Anzu.

"You have fun now."

Yugi stumbled into Anzu and she caught him. They both blushed, and let go very quickly

. Yugi's mother shooed them out the door. "Go along now! See you tonight!"

She shut the door behind them, smiling smugly. 'Tee hee. They're cute together.' With that, she walked off, wondering what sort of things Yugi would do on an awkward date with the girl he likes.

End Of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew.

Anzu smiled at Yugi, trying to get him to cheer up.

"It'll be fun! Let's go do something!"

He looked at her, fidgeting. She took his hand and gently pulled him along. "How bout we go check out the book store? They probably have books on art in there!" Yugi perked up, interested. Anzu was glad she found something he wanted to do.

"Come along then, it's not far."

Despite the fact that Yugi was now following her, she still was holding him by the hand, as she strode ahead, chattering about how pretty the city was in the morning. They reached the bookstore, the doors wide open.

A few people milled about inside, reading books or sitting at tables and drinking coffee.

Anzu let go, and Yugi wandered off, heading straight for the art section. He pulled a few books out and sat on the floor, flipping open some pages.

Yami appeared beside him, glancing down at the books. One book had an old black and white drawing of an elderly man with a long beard, and a beanie cap. /Who is that?/

Yugi jumped, Turing around. "Nissan." Yami pointed at the picture, a question in his eyes.

Yugi turned to look at the book again, saying quietly, "His name is Leonardo Da Vinci, one of the greatest artists in his time." Yami nodded, surprised that Yugi had said an entire sentence without difficulty.

Flipping a few more pages, a picture of a beautiful statue was shown.

It was a lady, with long flowing robes. She held a pot in her hand, making the gesture to pour water. When Yami questioned the picture, Yugi told him that it was the work of Michelangelo, who worked on statues, painted, drew designs for architecture and even wrote poetry. Fascinated by everything, Yami sat next to him, asking questions on every picture he saw.

While Yugi was quiet, he seemed eager to answer Yami's bombarding questions about every little thing.

They spent the next few hours together, Anzu had checked in on Yugi then had left him alone, seeing that he was well absorbed in his books.

Suddenly, a picture of a beautiful tanned lady with a golden crown of strings sat upon a large throne. Her eyes were sharp, and cunning. Palm trees sat beside her, and a large statue stood behind her. Yami seemed particularly interested in this woman. Yugi mentioned that her name was Cleopatra, one of the greatest female Pharoahs. Her life was long and treacherous, and so was her cunning brother. Ptolemy. (Don't judge me if I'm wrong. This is all I remember.)

Anzu walked up to them. "Hey...Yugi."

He looked up at her. "I need to go, but you can stay here if you like. I'll see you some other time. Have fun!" She waved and left. Yugi glanced at Yami, then started to put the books away. When he was finished, he left the bookstore, walking home.

Yami walked alongside him. "Well, this has been a wonderful learning experience for me today. What did you think?"

Yugi nodded, not looking at him. He seemed to be lost in thought, since his eyebrows were twitching. They only did that when he was thinking hard about something. Reaching home, he opened the door, only to be pounced on by his mom.

"So? How was the date?"

Blushing, he sidestepped her, bounding up the stairs and closing the door. His mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Did you kiss?"

Growing flustered, Yugi yelled. "Stop it!"

Yami stared in shock. Silence followed, before laughing could be heard.

"Did you hear that Sugouroku? My boy talked normally for the first time! As in, not a whisper! This definitely deserves some celebration!"

Sugouroku spoke. "Now now, let's not get too excited."

Yugi rushed to his bed, hiding under the blankets. Yami whispered at him. "Wow...I can't believe it..." The muffled words of, "Go away Nissan." Were heard. Yami pouted, vanishing.

That was the first of many, that Yugi would come to know that he isn't doomed to be shy forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew.

In the morning, Yugi awoke, seeing the face of Yami staring directly at him way too closely. Yugi attempted to swat him but his hand passed right through. Sighing, he got off the bed, backing away from Yami.

"What were you doing Nissan?" He mumbled.

Yami tilted his head. "Watching you sleep."

Yugi went bug eyed. "What? That's creepy Nissan!"

Yami looked rather unbothered. "Not to me it is. But if it disturbs you I'll stop."

Yugi nodded, fidgeting. The door opened, and Sugouroku came in. "Hey there. Your mom is visiting with some friends today. How about we do something together while she's away?"

Yugi smiled. "Okay."

Sugouroku nodded and closed the door. "Get dressed then we can figure something out!"

Yugi gave a happy little jump, wondering what he could do today. He started to change, Yami politely turning away. When he was done, Yugi opened the door, glancing back at his painting infested room.

Yami leaned against a wall, wondering what Yugi was up to.

The teen glanced downstairs, then back at his room. He grabbed a canvas and shoved some paints and paintbrushes in his pant pockets. Satisfied, he left the room, Yami following from a distance.

Sugouroku glanced up from the table, where some newspaper lay scattered. He smiled, amused with how his grandson was hobbling down the stairs with a canvas under his arm.

"I don't think you'll need that."

Yugi froze, one foot on the floor. He stared at his grandfather, eyes wide with hurt.

"B-but...what if I find something to paint about?" He mumbled.

The elder sighed, and motioned with his hand.

"Fine fine. Set that against the wall and we'll pick an activity in these newspapers."

Yugi did as he was told, coming to sit beside his grandfather.

Yami peered over Yugi's shoulder, eyes narrowed as he stared at the confusing jumble of words on the crinkled papers.

Sugouroku pointed to a description of a music festival. Yugi shook his head. His grandfather continued to point things out but Yugi denied all of them.

Then, something caught his eye. Kaiba Corporation was hosting a special day where people from all over the city could see the newest holograms of a game called Duel Monsters.

They mentioned something about some sort of tournament in a few years, so they have been working to get the best holographic projectors to display the monsters.

Yugi pointed to it, and Sugouroku nodded. He folded up the newspaper, and got up. Yugi put his shoes on, and opened the front door, his canvas forgotten.

Sugouroku followed him, and locked the door, glancing up at a towering skyscraper rising above everything else.

They set off, with Yami following them, his face shadowed with unknown emotions.

'Duel Monsters...hmmm.'

End Of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew.

Just as Yugi and his grandpa started crossing the street to Kaiba Corporation, a jumble of voices called them back. Yugi stopped, turning in surprise to see Anzu and the two boys he had met from his class running up to him. He quickly hid behind Sugouroku, who smiled at the group of teens approaching them.

"Hello Anzu! And who are the young lads with you?"

Anzu pointed to the blonde. "This is Jonouchi. The other guy is Honda."

She titled her head at the sight of Yugi trying to act inconspicuous behind Sugouroku.

"What is he doing?"

Yugi blushed and looked away, feeling embarrassed now that Anzu was staring at him. It didn't help that Jonouchi and Honda were in on it too, watching him silently. Sugouroku stepped to the side, gently pushing Yugi foward.

"He's just shy. Now Yugi. You're a good person. Say hello to your friends won't you?"

Yugi glanced at the pavement, wishing that the spirit could help him. As if he heard him, a voice rung out somewhere to his left. "This is something you need to do yourself. Don't worry though. I'm right here." Yugi turned to face the voice, seeing Yami by the streetlight, keenly observing the situation. With a slight nod, Yugi glanced at Anzu.

"Um...Hi." He said.

Jonouchi leaped foward, startling Yugi. "Yes! Hi! Where were you off to? Surely not Kaiba Corporation!"

Yugi smiled awkwardly. "Actually yes...I was just heading there. There is some sort of special event happening, so I wanted to check it out."

Jonouchi stared at him, before glancing back at Honda, who gave him a thumbs up. Jonouchi pumped a fist into the air. "Sweet! You play Duel Monsters then?"

Yugi laughed quietly. "Actually no. But I'm curious about it."

Jonouchi deflated, before perking up again. "Well, let's go check it out together!"

He grabbed Yugi's hand, who yelped and pulled away, backing away.

Jonouchi facepalmed. "Sorry bout that. I forgot you don't like people much."

Yugi frowned. "It's not that..." He protested.

Honda shrugged. "You can tell us if you want, but while we stay here chatting, the special event will start without us."

Anzu gasped. "Oh! Right!" She dashed off, Honda close behind. Yugi follwed them, while Jonouchi walked with Sugouroku, planning on asking him some question.

Yugi peered to his side, seeing the faint outline of Yami beside him.

Yami saw him looking and smiled at him. /A good start. Jonouchi seems energetic but I can tell he has a kind heart. Honda I'm not sure about, and of course Anzu is quite aquatinted with you already./

Yugi nodded. /Nissan./

Yami blinked. /What?/

Yugi glanced at him, eyes curious. /Do you like them...?/

Yami thought about it for a second, stopping him just before he crossed the road as the light turned red. His newly acquired friends waited on the other side.

/Yeah. I like them. But what's important is the question of if _You_ like them./

Yugi nodded, starting to walk as the sign to cross the street flashed. /I like them. Honda is nice and quiet. Jonouchi brightens the mood, and Anzu is peacefully nice and considerate./

Yami laughed a bit. /Sounds like you like them then./

Yugi didn't get to respond as the group was within distance of Kaiba Corporation. Banners covered the front door, and thousands of people filed in, milled by the door, or chatted to technicians excitedly.

Yugi tensed up, then jumped as Yami laid ahand on his shoulder. "Go get em!"

Yugi gave him a grateful thumbs up, before scurrying off to join Anzu and Honda, his grandfather and Jonouchi close behind.

Something in the bushes nearby rustled, watching intently at the teens approaching the building.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew.

The mysterious person leaped out of the bushes, quietly stalking the group.

Yugi froze as the doors to Kaiba Corporation slid open, revealing thousands of people milling around. Stations were set up everywhere, where people could test the holographic projectors by placing a card they owned on the scanners. A set of tables stood to one side, with a crowd of people playing Duel Monsters.

Jonouchi dashed off, excited. Honda sighed and followed him. Sugouroku was waiting by the doors, surveying the area with interest.

Something poked Yugi and he looked up from his intense staring contest with the floor, seeing Anzu smiling at him. "Let's go check this place out!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him off to a stadium, where important looking business men were standing, listening to an explanation of holograms for the future.

Anzu listened intently, while Yugi stood there awkwardly, wrestling his hand away from Anzu. A cold wave blew over him, and he shuddered. Looking behind him, he saw that only one person was looking at him.

Sharp brown eyes narrowed, and a feral grin spread across the teen's face when he saw Yugi looking at him. Yami appeared, glaring at the stalker.

/Just ignore this guy. He's trying to intimidate you./

But Yugi wasn't listening. He was rooted to the spot, tensing as the teen with ruffled long white hair strutted towards them, a dangerous smile flitting across his face.

Yami tensed, sensing the wicked intentions rolling off the stalker. Yami glanced at Yugi. /Permission to take over?/

Yugi blinked slowly. /Oh...uh. Ok./

Without a word Yami switched with Yugi, crossing his arms as the stalker finally reached them. He looked Yami up and down, grinning.

"Long time no see your Majesty."

Yami frowned. "Excuse me?"

The teen laughed. "Ah, right. Sorry. You've forgotten. No matter. How is little Yugi doing? Still thinks you're such a great person no doubt."

Yami uncrossed his arms, stiffening. He walked up to him, glaring down at him. "Who do you think you are? Huh?"

The teen shrugged. "You can call me Bakura."

Yami snorted. "That's not what I meant. Get out of here before I make you."

Bakura backed off, laughing. "Ooh. Scary. You haven't even begun to realize who you are. I guess I'll have to wait. So long."

Yami stared at him with the evil eye until Bakura left the building. Only then did he relax. He jumped, startled, as a hand clasped his shoulder. He turned, seeing Anzu give him a perplexing look.

"Um. What were you doing?"

Yami laughed nervously. "It's nothing. Come along now, let's go look at some stuff." He walked off awkwardly, Anzu following, confused.

Sugouroku stared hard at Yami. "So. It seems he doesn't recall anything. I hope Bakura won't cause too much trouble. Yet..."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer. Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew.

Jonouchi was eagerly watching a duel between two professional players when Honda nudged him. "Oi. I've been wondering about something...Yugi over there looks a little stressed. Let's go cheer him up. It is pretty busy in here. Maybe he got cold feet."

Jonouchi tore his gaze away from the duel. "Hm. Okay."

He left, Honda leading the way towards where Yami and Anzu were in some meaningless corner, glancing around nervously. Jonouchi put a big smile on his face, running up to Yami. "Hey! Why the long faces?"

'Yugi' turned, staring at them. Anzu greeted the blonde.

"There was just this wierd guy that was stalking Yugi. Don't worry though, he's gone."

Honda turned to look at Yami. "Did you get his name?"

Yami frowned. "Yes. He called himself Bakura. And he doesn't seem to like me very much."

/Why do you think he hates you?/

Yami blinked, surprised. Until now, Yugi had kept silent. /I honestly don't know. But I _Do_ know one thing. He knows something about me that I don't./

Yami could sense Yugi worrying. /Let's try not to thing about it much. We'll have lots of time to talk about it later. In the meantime, why don't you go back to hanging out with your friends?/

Yugi sighed, clearly unsatisfied. /Okay Nissan./

They switched, Yugi stumbling a bit as he got used to being solid again.

Anzu steadied him. "Woah. Are you alright?" Yugi managed a small smile, blushing a bit. "Yeah. I guess it's just headrush...that's all."

There was a twinge of amusement and guilt somewhere in his mind. /Sorry./

Yugi shrugged. /I'll get used to it. Eventually.../

A ding sounded through the air. "Kaiba Corporation will be closing in a few minutes. Don't forget anything on your way out as we are not responsible for lost valuables."

Yugi turned towards the doors, feeling depressed.

"I think I'll walk home alone today." He announced.

Jonouchi gawked at him. "What're you saying? No. We'll come with you!"

Yugi glanced back. "Alright." He agreed. He went to go meet up with his Grandfather, who looked troubled. But he forcefully smoothed it out with a smile as he saw his grandson approaching him.

"Did you have fun?"

Yugi shook his head, a dejected expression on his face. "No. Can we just go home now?" Sugouroku took the hint and led the way out, Anzu and the boys right behind him.

Bakura watched from a distance, a twisted grin on his face.

When they finally reached the house, Yugi's friends waved goodbye and headed off in their own directions. Sugouroku opened the door, going in. Yugi followed, shutting the door behind him. The click was loud in the still air.

Yugi glanced at the canvas he had left by the door. He picked it up and trudged upstairs, completely ignoring his grandpa or his mother that was sitting at the table. He shut his bedroom door then sat on his bed, staring at the blank canvas.

Yami projected himself against a wall, observing Yugi with studious eyes. Yugi got up, placing the canvas on the stand. He pulled out the paints that he had left in his pocket. Surprisingly, they were the colors he needed.

Dipping the paintbrush in the silver gray paint, he started on the face of his art idea. Harsh black formed the cruel smirking eyes, while the brown pupils stared hungrily out at the world.

Small fangs flashed from a plotting mouth, and long tangled silver gray hair lashed out around the face, before flowing to the back. A purple aura rose angrily from the person into a bloody sky. Stars were painted to look like they were bleeding, and a bronze sun hung low in the sky.

The person's arms were outstretched, grasping greedily at the air.

With one final stroke of the paintbrush, the painting was completed.

Yami was amazed. The painting was clearly done based on emotions and an encounter with the man in the painting. "Bakura..." He whispered.

Yugi glanced over his shoulder at the spirit, before dropping the paintbrush to a little cup next to the canvas stand. He turned around, gazing at Yami with a fierce expression. /We need to talk...Nissan./

Yami stood up straight, crossing his arms. /What about?/

Yugi pointed at the painting. /Nissan. That person is evil. He wants to kill you./

Yami gaped at the unsettling sight of Yugi pointing at the painting, eyes blank, saying over and over that Bakura wanted to kill him. "Nissan. He wants to kill you. Run Nissan, before he catches you."

Yami grasped Yugi's shoulders, shaking them. "Snap out of it! Yugi!" Yugi gasped, looking as if he'd been slapped in the face. Then he promptly passed out.

Yami uttered a small shout, shocked. He knelt by Yugi, shaking him. /Wake up! What's wrong?/

Not a sound came from the teen's mouth, but a crow cawed outside, it's raspy voice spelling doom.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew.

The sound of someone shouting his name broke through the haze of unclear consciousness. The voice continued, clearly distressed. Yugi twitched in the crushing weight of a seemingly endless void. "Yugi!" There it was again. He could feel his body being shaken, but he couldn't respond.

Suddenly, a brilliant light blinded him. He cried out, trying to shield his eyes. The faint voice became louder and clearer.

"GAH!"

Yugi screamed and shot upright, blinded by confusion. His eyesight became normal again, and that was when he saw the transparent figure of his double, kneeling beside him, panic flitting across his face.

When he saw Yugi was awake, he smiled.

"Hey! What happened?"

Yugi put a hand to his head, frowning. "I don't know. What happened?"

Yami's eyes went wide. "You started chanting that I was going to die. By Bakura's hands."

Yugi froze, then looked to where the painting of Bakura was. It was still the same, but those cold brown eyes held the light of madness in them. Yugi shivered. "It's looking at me!"

Yami stood up, and went to the painting. A chill ran down his nonexistent spine. The eyes seem to shred his very soul.

"Stop that." He demanded.

The painting seemed to lose it's shine, becoming normal once again. Yugi got up, and took the painting off the stand, leaning it against the wall, the image facing the wall so they wouldn't have to see it. He stood there, wondering if everything that had just happened was real or just a dream.

Something tickled his elbow. He, without looking, grabbed the arm that was apparently there. /Yugi?/ The spirit questioned.

Yugi rubbed his eyes. "Stay with me."

/I'm not going anywhere./

Looking at Yami, he elaborated. "No. I mean, stay out. I'm afraid Nissan."

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi, drawing him close. "I'll protect you. Don't worry." Yugi relaxed at that, burying his face into Yami's chest.

The door opened, and Yugi let go of Yami quickly, looking expectantly at the door. His mom walked in. "What's going on? I heard some strange noises."

Unsure of what to say, Yugi blankly stared at his mom. She blinked, and closed the door. "Something's not right." She said, going down the stairs.

"Sugouroku!" She called. The elderly man looked up from sorting shelves.

"What is it?" Yugi's mom came to stand and beside him, helping him sort out games.

"Have you noticed that Yugi's been a bit distant today? After his improved mood this is a sudden development."

Sugouroku shrank in his skin, remembering the encounter Yami had with Bakura. He let out some sort of strangled laugh. "Haaahh...I'm sure it's just teenager stuff. Y'know...hormones and all that."

Yugi's mom hummed in disbelief. "I somehow doubt that. But, I suppose he'll tell us if he wants." She pulled out some dust covered jars. "Do you want me to wipe these down?"

Sugouroku stacked some jigsaw puzzles on top of each other as he replied. "Of course. Got to make them look presentable. Even though there's been so few customers."

Yugi's mom carried the jars into the kitchen. She winked back at him. "There's always tomorrow right?"

He smiled, rubbing his sore back. "I suppose."

He turned his attention back to the shelves. 'Bakura is getting ahead of himself. Yami has barely even been here for a few weeks. What on earth is he planning?'

Yugi went to shut the door, noticing the way his hand shook on the doorknob. 'This man, Bakura. Why does he want to kill Nissan?'

With sudden realization, he whirled to face Yami. Yami stepped back, startled. "Oh? Did you think of something?" He stammered in his defense.

Yugi raised a hand, and pointed to the image of the puzzle around Yami's neck. "That came from Egypt right?"

Yami blinked. "Uh, yeah why?"

Yugi had his serious game face on. "Bakura might have something to do with who you were."

Yami tilted his head. "Why would you think that?" Yugi shuffled his feet.

"Well, Bakura called you Majesty, albeit sarcastically."

Yami nodded, putting a finger and thumb to his chin. "Hmmm. Makes sense I suppose."

Yugi smiled excitedly. "We're finally getting somewhere with this!"

Yami frowned, dampening Yugi's joyful moment. "Unless, that's not the case..."

Yami looked up quickly. "No. No. It's just, I'm concerned about how you knew Bakura wanted to kill me."

Yugi shrugged. "Don't ask me I really don't know."

Yami sighed in defeat. "Well, alright. Perhaps you should get some sleep. Maybe we can ask your grandfather about this tomorrow. After all, he gave me to you. He might know where my origins lie."

Yugi went to his bed, stopping to peer at Yami with interest. "You know, you might be on to something. Well, good night Nissan."

Yami inclined his head. "Night Yugi." He turned and looked out the window, as the sound of snoring filled the room.

'Bakura. He's out there. I want some answers, and with Sugouroku's help, I might get some.'


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Yugi awoke the the quite sound of idle chitchat from downstairs. The door opened and closed, then opened again. Yugi sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He jumped off his bed, glancing at the painting he had done last night. It was still there.

Yugi hurriedly got dressed and dashed down the stairs, seeing his grandpa taking money from a customer as the customer clutched a bag, a smile on his face.

Yugi waved to him before walking up to Sugourok. The elderly man stashed the money away and gave Yugi a look of confusion.

"You look rather rushed today. Did something happen?"

Yugi caught his breath, nodding. "Do you know where you got my puzzle from? Like the exact location?" Sugouroku hummed, closing his eyes. "Hmmm, now where did I find it..."

He looked up at Yugi. "Ah. Now I remember. It was directly underneath a Pharaoh's Tomb in the Valley Of The Kings. Why did you want to know?"

Yugi crossed his arms, nodding. "Hmm. Yes. Perhaps that was what he meant."

Sugouroku raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Yugi jumped. "Oh...nothing. Did you...experience anything while you were there?"

Again Sugouroku closed his eyes in thought. "Well, I did tell you multiple times already, but after I got shot from that treasure hunter, I had passed out, on the brink of death.

Then, I saw a vision. Someone who looked like you was standing there. He had very high ranking armour and kind eyes. He pulled me up and said something along the lines of...'I've been waiting for you Shimon.'

Yes. That's what I heard anyways. When I finally pulled myself to my feet, he was gone. But the box that held your puzzle was still there. So I took it, and now you have it.

I felt tasked to guard it until someone worthy claimed it. So I did, and now it has been entrusted to your capable hands."

Yugi grasped the puzzle, feeling a bit underwhelmed. "But...I'm not capable."

/Oh yes you are./ Insisted Yami suddenly.

/I wouldn't trust any other person to be the keeper of the puzzle./

Yugi blushed. /Ah, thanks I think. Do you remember anything from his story?/

An inward shrug. /Meh. I faintly recognize the name Shimon but other than that no./

Yugi slumped his shoulders. /Oh./ Was all he said.

The silence was broken as a loud knock rang through the air. "Come in." Sugouroku called.

The door banged open, and Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda and...Bakura walked in. Yugi stiffened, feeling a strong glare in his head directed at Bakura.

He was different though.

His face was more angelic, and his eyes were kind.

Jonouchi waved his hands in the air. "Guess what guys!" He hollered.

Anzu rolled her eyes. "Could you not yell please."

Jonouchi dropped his arms. "Whatever."

He gestured towards Bakura. "This guy has some sort of evil side. That was what was targeting Yugi. This guy right here now is a nice dude. Right?"

With this he slung an arm over Bakura's shoulder. He flinched. "Um...yes. That's right."

Yami made himself apparent, suspiciously peering at Bakura. He waited to see if Bakura noticed him, but he didn't. Yugi glanced from Bakura to Yami, then back again. /Nissan stop. I think Jonouchi is right. I don't sense any vile intent from him./

Yami visibly relaxed. /Yeah. I guess you're right./

But he still looked unhappy. Sugouroku stepped fowards. "You kids...do you realize that this is a shop. How about we go somewhere else, like a coffee shop or something. I don't want it to get hectic in here if customers come"

Jonouchi looked flustered. "Ah. Yes. Right. Of course."

They all filed out the shop, Sugouroku locking the door. Anzu pointed to a building across the street. "Look! There's a coffee shop right there! We can talk more about this there!"

Everyone agreed. Entering the shop, the smell of coffee drifted through the air. Jonouchi started drooling. "Mm...smells good."

Honda sighed in exasperation at him. "We're not here to get coffee y'know."

Sugouroku stepped in. "I don't see any harm in getting something to drink."

Jonouchi cheered. "Alright!" He dug in his pocket and pulled out some wrinkled bills. He then went to the counter, oohing and aahing at the choices.

Anzu rummaged in her purse. "I think I'll get something too." She took out a wallet, opening it. "You want anything Yugi? I'll pay." Yugi declined the generous offer.

She shrugged and joined the blonde at the counter. Yugi sneaked a peek at Bakura. He looked a little lost, standing there fidgeting.

Yugi waved, catching his attention. He shuffled over, looking at anything but Yugi. "What's the matter?"

Bakura blinked at him. "Oh...it's nothing. I just thought I felt something for a second."

Yugi noticed the way his hands kept scratching his chest. Yami whispered in Yugi's head.

/He's acting suspicious. Should we really trust him?/

Yugi put a hand to his forehead. /I really don't know. But, I can see that he's mellow for now. We should be cautious though./

He could sense Yami nod. /Ah./

Yugi shook himself back to the waking world. Bakura was still standing there, an uncomfortable expression on his face. Yugi smiled at him with reassurance.

"Come on, let's go wait at a table."

He looked at him. "Oh. Okay." Hesitantly he followed Yugi, eyes darting nervously around the coffee shop.

Something cold whispered in his ear. _'Why the long face hm? Don't you worry your pretty little head. I'm not going to do anything...yet.'_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew.

Bakura sat down in a chair that Yugi had pulled out for him. 'This is not good. What happens if he decides to appear? What will I do?'

Yugi sat across from him as Honda sat beside him. Jonouchi came over, sipping a latte, while Anzu sat across from Honda, a simple coffee in her hands. Sugouroku came to sit on the other side of Yugi, clasping his hands together. "Now Bakura. Why don't you tell us why you have an evil side that has been targeting my grandson."

The white haired teen stiffened, a look of defiance flitting across his face. "I didn't do it! I wasn't the one who..."

Sugouroku raised a hand. "We know that. But...do you know this spirit? How long has he been doing this?" Bakura figeted, before reaching into his sweater, pulling out a gold artifact. Yami's interest was piqued, and he came out.

It was a gold circle with a triangle in the middle. Five pointers clattered against each other. An eye was carved into the middle of the triangle.

Sugouroku breathed in sharply.

"This is the millennium ring." Whispered Bakura.

Yami narrowed his eyes. Dark fog whisked off the ring and around Bakura. Suspicious, he moved closer to Yugi.

"My father had bought this for me while he was in Egypt. Every once in a while after that, I'd black out, then when I would come to I had found that I had hurt somebody...or worse.

But there's nothing I can do.

I tried to throw it away multiple times but it always came back to me. It's like it's haunting me. I've hurt so many. I don't want to be here anymore."

Bakura covered his face with his hands, and started to cry.

Yugi stood up and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. A tear ran down his face.

"I'm sorry Bakura. That you have to deal with this. That you have to hurt people. That your heart has been corrupted by someone.

Something evil.

That doesn't care for feelings. That doesn't care for life."

Bakura sobbed harder, and Yugi wrapped his arms around Bakura, crying with him. Everyone else watched in silence.

Yami watched the scene before him, eyes shadowed with emotion. People came and left, not paying attention to what was happening.

Eventually Bakura stopped crying, rubbing his nose with a sleeve. Yugi let go of him, silent. Bakura got up, politely bowed to Yugi, then ran out the coffee shop, tearing down the street and out of sight. Yugi stood there, his expression pained.

"Why?" He asked to no one in particular.

He turned to face his Grandpa. "Did you have any idea about this?"

Sugouroku bowed his head. "I didn't think that _He_ would come into the spotlight so soon." He admitted. Yugi lowered his eyes, frowning.

Jonouchi slammed his hands onto the table, startling everyone. "No! This can't be it! I will not accept this!" He took off, following the direction Bakura went. Yugi dashed off after him, ignoring his grandfather's cries.

The sky rumbled, and rain started pouring down. A hazy fog crept along the ground before rearing up, limiting eyesight. Yugi put an arm over his face, rushing to keep up with the shadowy figure of Jonouchi though the thick fog.

Rain pelted him, and he almost slipped. But he caught himself, and continued onwards. Jonouchi's silhouette vanished, and Yugi cried out. His millennium puzzle glowed, lighting the way a few feet in front of him.

Yugi started to run again, feeling Yami's presence close beside him. He cut a corner, and halted as a shout rang through the air. A sickening scream sounded. Yugi pushed fowards, panic gripping his senses. With one final turn he stopped, rain and tears running down his face.

Jonouchi lay in a bloody mess on the ground, with Bakura standing over him. But he was different. That same dry air of evil from last time was back.

Bakura threw his head back, laughing. Then he saw Yugi and smirked. "What's the matter? Aren't you going to avenge your friend?"

Yugi yelled and rushed fowards, tackling Bakura to the ground.

He snarled, and slapped Yugi. "Get off me shrimp!"

Yugi fell back, and Bakura leaped up, backing away a few feet. Yugi's millennium puzzle shook, and suddenly Yami was there, picking himself off the ground. Without a word he turned to Jonouchi, feeling his pulse.

/He's still alive./

Elated relief rushed through him. /Thank goodness Nissan. We can't lose him yet!/

Yami nodded to himself. /Ah./

He placed Jonouchi against the wall of the alleyway. Rain streamed down his face, turning red from the open wounds on his face.

Then, he stood up, turning the full force of his glare on Bakura. "You shall not touch Yugi or Jonouchi ever again! Leave Bakura alone and go back to where you came from!"

Bakura shrugged nonchalantly. "Well you see, I can't do that."

Then the air around him became murderous. "Let's play a game shall we?"

Yami clenched his fists. "You're on!"

Overhead, thunder flashed as the sky continued to cry with great sorrow. For the innocent Bakura, for Jonouchi who was dying, and for Yugi whose kindness is unseen by many.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew.

Bakura stood silently in the rain, grinning like a madman. Yami trembled. "Name your challenge already! Jonouchi is dying!"

Bakura snorted. "Like I should care? Alright. This isn't a fun enough challenge for me but I can't think of anything else right now. Your test is to reach the hospital in time while carrying Jonouchi."

Yami crossed his arms. "That's it?"

Bakura smiled slyly. "Tut tut. I wasn't finished. This fog is thick, and you don't know where the hospital is do you?"

Yami went blank eyed as he listened to Yugi tell him where the hospital was.

Bakura tutted. "Tch. I suppose you have your little friend there to tell you where it is. No matter. Fog isn't always fog you know. Better hurry. I can hear the last of Jonouchi's life trickle away! Ahahahaha!"

With this the fog swallowed him, and he disappeared. Yami instantly went to Jonouchi, pulling him up and slinging his arm across Jonouchi's back while holding one of Jonouchi's arms across his shoulders. With this he slowly made his way foward. He could feel Yugi fretting and worrying.

Gritting his teeth, he stepped out of the alleyway. Cars rushed by, their headlights glaring through the fog. Shifting Jonouchi's weight a bit, he turned down the sidewalk, hobbling as fast as he could. Vaguely he noticed that not a single person was on the street. Nor in any shops. Pausing to inspect a passing car, he froze as he saw nothing but a shadow driving it.

The air was cold. He shivered, his skin forming goosebumps. He started to lug Jonouchi down the street again. /Wait! Hang a left. The hospital is only a few blocks away to your left./

Yami follwed Yugi's instructions, growing more and more anxious as Jonouchi's weight seemed to get heavier. His face was paling fast, and his chest barely moved from his ragged breathing. Something stepped out of the shadows, and Yami froze, eyes sharp and searching.

Anzu was revealed, the fog curling around her. But her face was blank. She tilted her head at Yami, and laughed. Mannequins formed around her, leaping and twisting in the air.

Yami hurried past, unnerved. Yugi was silent, but fear radiated off him. Yami send a wave of calmness towards the frightened teen, but it did little help. A couple steps later and Jonouchi walked up.

Yami blinked, confused. But this Jonouchi was different. A shattered expression was in his eyes but his mouth was smirking. He rushed towards Yami, fists raised.

Yami lifted his head proudly. "You can not hurt me. You are an illusion."

And he was right. The fist passed right through him. Yami hurried on, ignoring the Jonouchi lookalike. Next to appear was Bakura. Yami immediately recognized him as the good Bakura. Light shone off him. Wings spread from his back, bloody and broken.

He stared up at Yami, crying. "Help me."

Yami hesitated for a split second, before a moan from Jonouchi reminded him of what he had to do. Glancing at Bakura apologetically, he ran around him as best he could, grimacing as the cries of Bakura tore at his heart.

Lastly, Sugouroku showed up. He looked at Yami with disappointment. "Why do I even have you as a grandson? You're weak. Fragile! You don't deserve to be called my grandson! All you ever do is paint and hide in your room! No wonder your father left you! It's probably your fault that Hirosuki died too!"

Yami gasped as his heart felt like it was being wrenched open. Cries of rage and despair echoed painfully in Yami's skull. He winced, glaring at Sugouroku.

/Yugi don't listen to him! He's just an illusion!/

He waited for a response. Quietly he heard Yugi chanting something over and over. /It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all.../

He stopped suddenly as Yami appeared right in front of him. Yami grabbed Yugi and hugged him tightly. "Stop. It's not your fault. Okay? Please. Just stop. We'll rescue Jonouchi. Remember. I'm here for you too. Okay?"

Yugi clutched Yami's shirt. "It's my fault Nissan died. If I wasn't so stupid to ask for a snow fight that day..." He hiccuped, and stopped talking.

Yami blinked down at him. "What happened that day?"

Yugi shook his head. Yami gave him one last squeeze and left the mindscape, returning to the real world. Sugouroku was gone.

Jonouchi lay on the muddy sidewalk, looking practically dead. Yami picked him up, pulling both arms over his shoulders as Jonouchi lay against Yami's back.

A huge building rose in the distance. "We're almost there Jonouchi. Hang on!"

He dragged Jonouchi up to the building that he now recognized as the hospital. He stumbled up the stairs, exhausted and called out for help.

He collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily. Thumping footsteps, echoed through the haze of unconsciousness as the calls for help was the last thing he heard.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Yami groaned, turning over in his sleep. Something felt different. He slowly peeled his eyes open, sitting up quickly as unfamiliar walls surrounded him. He was laying on a crisp white bed, with a curtain shielding him from view. The beeping had been a life machine. A cord stretched from it and was attached to his arm in the form of a needle.

He frowned at it, fighting the urge to rip it off. He tried to see through the curtains but to no avail. Not even a shadow. 'This must be the hospital. What happened after I passed out?'

He froze with sudden realization. 'Jonouchi! Yugi!'

Quickly he tried reaching along the lines of the link he shared with Yugi. There was an instant reaction. /Nissan! You're okay!/

Yami smiled with relief. /Yes I'm fine./

Yugi appeared beside him, floating and transparent. He stared at him wide eyed. /Where's Jonouchi?/

Yami lifted his shoulders in a shrug. "I don't know...if only I could move. But I don't want to cause harm to your body if I take the needle out."

Yugi cringed. "Ugh. Needles."

Yami smiled thinly, before glancing at the curtains as they slid open, and nurse walking in. Yugi faded away. The nurse was a short elderly lady with a kind face and thick glasses. She checked the life machine, then fiddled with the needle. Yami flinched as it stung, but didn't protest.

The nurse checked her clipboard. "Well Yugi, it seems you have fully recovered. But I can't say the same for your friend Jonouchi. He's in a stable condition but he hasn't woken up."

Yami clenched his hands on the bedsheet, crumpling it. "Is he in a coma?"

The nurse shook her head. "No. Don't worry dear. I'm sure he'll be awake before you know it."

Yami was relieved, and moved on to his next question. "How did you know our names?"

The kind old nurse peered at him through thick rimmed glasses. "You're grandfather came in last night. He was very worried you know. He's in the lobby. Should I get him for you?"

Yami sat up straight. "Yes please." She nodded and left, leaving the curtains open.

Yugi whispered through the link. /Please switch with me! I want to see him!/ Yami complied without a word, sinking into the deep recesses of the puzzle. The door opened and Sugouroku rushed in, smothering Yugi with hugs.

Yugi laughed. "I can't breathe Jiichan!"

Sugouroku unlatched himself from his grandson. "I'm so glad you're okay! I just wish the same for Jonouchi."

Yugi's cheerfulness quickly died down. "Do you know which room he's in?"

Sugouroku jabbed a thumb over his shoulder at the door. "He's in a room three doors down from here."

Yugi swung his legs over the bed, shaking as he stood up. Sugouroku laid a hand on his shoulder. "Woah there. Let's not get too hasty."

Yugi shook his head defiantly. "No. I have to make sure he's okay."

He grasped the needle that was still in his arm and pulled it out, wincing. Sugouroku paled when he saw the rough treatment of the needle. But he remained quiet as his grandson stubbornly and slowly made his way towards the door.

Yugi could vaguely sense the presence of his other, wrapping his arms over Yugi's shoulders so he wouldn't fall. Thankful, he continued his agonizingly slow pace towards the room that Jonouchi had been placed in. Reaching the correct door, he took ahold of the door knob and turned it, pushing open the door. Yami clenched his hands, startling Yugi.

Bakura was kneeling by Jonouchi's bedside, his eyes scrunched shut in desperate prayer.

Not knowing which Bakura was there at the moment, Yami took control of Yugi's body. Yugi gasped, but otherwise remained silent.

Yami bounded over to Bakura, grabbing him. "What do you think you're doing?!" He hissed.

Bakura put his hands up in defense. "Wait! It's just me!"

Yami backed off, his anger fading. Bakura refused to look at him. "I'm so sorry for what happened...because of me..."

Yami cut him off. "It's not your fault Bakura...it's..."

He paused, face contorted in conflicting emotions. He pointed to the ancient artifact around Bakura's neck. "It's that thing's fault." He finished.

Bakura bit his lip. "Right..." He tightly grasped the millennium ring, the pointers clanking against each other. He hid it behind his shirt, out of sight.

A movement from the bed immediately caught both their attention. Yami was instantly by Jonouchi's bedside, as was Bakura but he hung back a bit, afraid Yami would snap at him again for being too close. Yami slipped his hand into Jonouchi's, squeezing it.

"Jonouchi?" He whispered hopefully.

A low groan was emitted from the blonde. Heavy sleep filled eyes slowly lifted from the bed to Yami's face. "Y-Yugi?"

Yugi separated from Yami still invisible to everyone but Yami but he didn't care. He collapsed by the bed, laying his head by Jonouchi's. "You're back!" He cried.

Not caring that Jonouchi at the moment couldn't hear him. "I've barely known you for long but I'm so glad you haven't died! So glad!"

He broke into tears, shoulders shaking as he let his emotions out. Yami watched him, emotions flickering across his calm face. 'Yugi...'

Bakura looked equally relieved. 'I'm glad too...I don't think I can bear another death by my hands.'

A deep and serious chuckle ecohed next to his ear. /But my little host. The game has just begun!/


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew.  
From now on there will be different POV. Each chapter will have a POV. This chapter is from Bakura's POV. Not the spirit though.

Bakura shivered, and stepped away from Yami and Jonouchi. He darted to the door, glancing back. Yami was absorbed in fussing over Jonouchi and did not see him. Bakura stepped around the corner, and leaned against the wall, looking down at his sweater.

The Millennium Ring materialized, glowing profusely. A shadow appeared on the opposite wall of Bakura, and chuckled. /You don't seem to be having fun. Why is that I wonder?/

Bakura quivered. "You know why..." He whispered.

The shadow danced along the wall, the glow from the Ring making it flicker. /Oh I do know why. My question is why are you upset? Everyone you've ever made friends with betrayed you. That blonde street fighter should be no different. So I took matters into my own hands./

Bakura laughed softly despite the danger he was in. "I know that's not the real reason. You did it to spite Yugi. Or more accurately, the spirit that accompanies him."

The shadow grew bigger, as a hiss filled his ears. /Quiet! He'll hear you. You have no idea how my plan needs to go. That wretched so called Pharoah needs to stay ignorant as long as possible. Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you./

Bakura tilted his head in confusion, long snowy white bangs covering half his face. Brown eyes stared at the shadow, who was trembling with suppressed rage. /What do you mean the Pharaoh?/

The shadow went quiet. Bakura blinked. The shadow reduced in size, spiralling back into the ring. /That's for me to know. You'll get answers. Eventually. Heheh./ The Ring stopped glowing, and disappeared just as Yugi poked his head out. "Hey Bakura!"

He jumped, and turned towards Yugi. "Y-yes?" He stammered.

Yugi motioned for Bakura to follow him, which he did hesitantly. Jonouchi was sitting up, his face pale and eyes drowsy. Yugi grabbed Bakura's arm and pulled him to the bedside. Bakura yelped, wondering what was going on.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the figure of Yugi's double staring suspiciously at him. Trying to ignore it, he pulled his arm away from Yugi, glancing at Jonouchi's face.

The blonde grunted, waving away Yugi, who backed out of the room and closed the door. Not knowing what to do, Bakura stood there awkwardly as Jonouchi grunted a few more times. His voice rasped as he finally spoke. "Damn. It hurts to talk."

Bakura fidgeted. Jonouchi blinked at Bakura. "So. You the good one right now? Or am I gonna die?" He managed a small laugh before he coughed violently, his shoulders wracking.

Bakura shifted from foot to foot, nervous. "Um. Yeah it's just me."

Jonouchi nodded, recognizing his voice. "That's good. I have a few questions for you." Bakura sat on the edge of the bed, not looking at him. "Sure...go ahead."

Jonouchi coughed again, spitting out some blood over the side of the bed. Bakura stiffened, the red colour sickening him. "So. I have to ask...who the hell is that other side of you? Why did he almost kill me?"

Bakura scrunched himself, hugging his knees. "Ummm..." He said hesitantly.

Jonouchi waited for him to speak. "I don't really know. He doesn't want kill you specifically..." He trailed off, knowing that the dark side of him was listening closely.

The blonde grunted. "Oh I know why you're not talking. He told you not to tell me is that it?"

If Bakura could disappear he would. "Um. He didn't tell me but I know that he'll do something if I blab on him."

Jonouchi gave up, shrugging his shoulders. "Fine. Whatever. You should probably stop wearing that thing then. It works like Yugi's puzzle right? You have it off and they can't do anything."

Bakura turned to face him in shock. "You know about Yugi's other side?"

Jonouchi smirked. "Yeah. He's not very good at hiding it."

Bakura let out some sort of strangled laugh. "Oh...right haha..." Then he frowned. "It's not as simple as taking it off. Unlike Yugi's puzzle, mine can disappear and appear at will. No matter how far I throw it it'll come back. Believe me I tried."

Jonouchi sighed. "I see." They both faced the door as it swung open, a nurse walking in. "Alright. Visit times are over. Jonouchi needs to sleep."

She shooed Bakura out the door, and closed it. Bakura glanced at Yugi, who was staring across the hallway, gesturing with his hands. Bakura left him to it, shuffling down the hallway.

'Yugi and Jonouchi trust me...but I'm not sure they should. Just because I'm not dangerous doesn't mean they can be at ease. Perhaps I should stop visiting them...heh. Like that crazy spirit would let me. It's hopeless.' He hung his head, continuing to shuffle down the hospital hallways.

End Of Chapter Fifteen


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew.  
Jonouchi's POV

Jonouchi tossed and turned fitfully in his sleep, a grimace planted on his face. He was having a nightmare, and it was terrifying him.

Bakura stood before him, arms wide and dripping with blood. His head was thrown back and bloodcurdling laughter echoed around him. Screams tore through the air, and Bakura froze. His eyes went wide with horror as the screams intensified.

The sound of marching filled the air, and golden blood started creeping on the ground, spreading everywhere. Bakura screamed, holding his ears. "No! Stop!" He pleaded.

Jonouchi could only stare, mouth agape, as the images played over and over. A panicked voice sounded over the din of screaming. "Jonouchi! Jonouchi! Wake up! Please!" Hands took him by his shoulders and shook him roughly.

Jonouchi's eyes snapped open, and he sat up quickly, panting. In the darkness, he could make out a figure. He squinted, and recognized the form of his friend, Honda.

Jonouchi grabbed Honda's arm, relief plastered on his face as sweat rolled down his forehead. "Hey man..." Honda mumbled, giving Jonouchi a nod of reassurance. After Jonouchi calmed down, he could see another figure beside Honda. "Hello?" He whispered.

The figure spoke. "Don't worry it's just me. Anzu."

Jonouchi relaxed. "What time is it?"

Honda took out his phone and turned it on, blinding Jonouchi. "It's 6:30 in the morning." He put the phone away, darkness enclosing them once more.

Jonouchi frowned. He let go of Honda's arm, who winced, as the blonde had been holding it rather tightly. "How did you guys get in here so early?"

Anzu sighed. She nudged Honda, who chuckled. "This lug didn't leave the nurses much choice."

Honda laughed. "This lug needed to see his best friend and no nurse or doctor was gonna stop me." Jonouchi smiled. "Figures." They all laughed quietly.

The blonde crumpled the sheets with a fist, thinking back to his dream. "Thanks for waking me up. I don't think I could have handled anymore of what I was seeing."

Honda narrowed his eyes in concern. "What did you dream about?"

Jonouchi shuddered and shook his head. Anzu patted his shoulder. "It's okay. You don't have to tell us." Jonouchi smiled, then looked around. "Where's Yugi and Bakura?"

Honda stiffened. "Well, Yugi's probably sleeping or helping his Grandpa with the shop and Bakura went into hiding. We called his house to check up on him, the poor guy's traumatized...and nobody answered. Either he doesn't want to answer the phone or he ran away."

Jonouchi lay back down, sighing. "I see."

The was a knock on the door, and Honda and Anzu glanced at each other. Honda waved to Jonouchi as Anzu opened the door, light from the hallway flooding the room. "Got to go. See ya."

Jonouchi answered with a snore. Honda smiled and left, closing the door behind him.

End Of Chapter Sixteen


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew.  
Yami's POV

Yami stared down at Yugi with concern etched into his face as his lighter half sighed for the millionth time. "What if Bakura ran away?" He fretted. "How are we supposed to help him if we can't reach him?"

Yami shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. After Yugi had returned home Honda had stopped by, saying that he had tried calling Bakura but no one answered. Honda had then left, saying he was going to visit Jonouchi with Anzu. Yugi sighed again.

Yami sat down beside Yugi, crossing his arms. "If he ran away we can't help him. He obviously doesn't want us to interfere."

Yugi frowned at him. "But...I just want to know why he hates you so much. The darker side anyways."

Yami clenched his hands, glaring down at the floor. "It has to do with my past I know that much. But I can't remember!"

Yami's frustration hit Yugi as clear as day. He patted Yami's spectral shoulder. "Hey...it's okay. I'm sure we'll find something about you soon..." Yami smiled at him in appreciation. "Thank you."

He suddenly stiffened, and looked out the window. Yami got up, going to the window, his eyes darting around. Yugi tilted his head. "Nissan?"

Yami twitched. "Shh."

Yugi covered his mouth, a chill rising up his back. The spirit's behaviour was scaring him. A moment passed, then Yami relaxed. "Must've imagined it..." He turned towards Yugi, shrugging. "Sorry. Thought I felt something."

Yugi stood up, going to the window and glancing outside. Yami watched him. Yugi scanned the road, then the buildings surrounding them. Something didn't feel right. He soon got his answer as to why. A person stepped out of the corner of a building, awkwardly stumbling.

Yugi gasped and dashed downstairs, Yami in hot pursuit. Yugi flung open the door to the outside and ran down the street. "Jonouchi!" He yelled.

The mentioned person glanced at him, before dropping to his knees, his face twisted in pain. Yugi ran across the street before Yami could lecture him about road safety and knelt down beside the blonde, supporting the exhausted teen.

"Jonouchi what do you think you're doing?" Yugi practically screamed.

Yami was in shock. 'He's so different than he used to be. Jonouchi has a strange influence on him. Even more than Anzu or Honda.' Jonouchi chuckled. "Well Yugi...you see..." Here he coughed, before continuing. "I have to find Bakura."

Yami nudged Yugi mentally, and Yugi nodded. They switched, and Yami peered at Jonouchi's face. "Why?" He asked simply. The blonde shook his head. "This is something I need to do Yugi."

Yami scowled to himself. But he didn't complain, and helped Jonouchi to his feet, letting the blonde lean on him for support. Yami started walking, not knowing which way he should go. Jonouchi grunted, and lifted a hand and pointed down the street. "Go down two blocks then turn right."

Yami blinked, but nodded and helped Jonouchi slowly down the sidewalk, stopping whenever the teen groaned in pain. Yugi was silent, his emotions being blocked off from Yami. Turning right, Yami stopped short by what he saw. A dark alleyway lay before him, littered with people knocked unconscious.

Yami glanced down at his friend. "What is it you need here?" Jonouchi grunted again, and slipped his arm off of Yami's.

He stumbled towards a door in a brick wall. "I'm here to see someone who can help me. But if I don't please her she'll knock me out."

Yami bristled but Jonouchi shook his head. "No don't worry. She won't hurt me. These guys aren't dead. They probably just asked stupid questions and annoyed her."

Yami followed Jonouchi to the door, opening it for him. "How do you know about this woman?" The lanky teen smiled weakly. "I used to come here to seek her help with my family problems. I only got knocked out once. She seems to like listening to me."

Jonouchi staggered into the darkness beyond the door, and Yami followed, closing the door behind them. There was only darkness, and Yami had to hold onto Jonouchi's shoulder to avoid bumping into anything. A dim light shone ahead and Yami peeked over Jonouchi's shoulder, startled at what he saw.

A circular room lay before them, with a blue fire flickering in the middle. Amazingly it wasn't burning anything. A woman was kneeled by the fire, eyes closed and arms outstretched towards the blue flame. She wore a light brown cloth dress, with a hood covering her face. Gold bands encircled her arms. Her skin was a warm brown colour, and something gold glittered around her neck, but Yami couldn't see what it was.

Jonouchi cleared his throat, and the woman looked up, smiling at him. "Ah, Jonouchi. Nice to see you again."

She tensed though, seeing Yami. Her eyes stared at his puzzle, and she frowned.

Jonouchi broke the silence. "Yeah sorry. I brought my friend along today. I wasn't feeling good and he helped me get here."

The woman nodded. "I see." She still looked unsettled.

Jonouchi went and sat down across from her, motioning for Yami to do the same, he complied, holding the cord attached to the puzzle.

The woman bowed. "Greetings Jonouchi's friend. I am Izishu Ishtar. And I believe we have met before."

End Of Chapter Seventeen


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew.  
Yami's POV

Yami stared in confusion at the woman. "What...what do you mean? I've never seen you before." He managed to choke out. Jonouchi looked just as flabbergasted. "Oi. Ishizu...I've never brought him here before."

The woman named Ishizu smiled with amusement. "Sorry. It seems I have confused you." She closed her eyes, then opened them and looked at Yami. "We specifically have not met. However, certain people that have resembled us in the past knew each other very well."

Yugi's sudden excitement coursed through Yami, causing him to jump. /Hey! Nissan! This Ishizu woman seems to know about your past! You could get answers! Ask her about Bakura!/

Yami smiled inwardly. /Calm down I'm getting to that./

Jonouchi looked back and forth between Yami and Ishizu. "Uh..." was all he said.

Yami leaned forwards, peering at Ishizu's calm face. "Do you know anything about a boy named Bakura?"

Ishizu stiffened, and her gentle eyes turned harsh. "Bakura." She spat out the name. Glancing towards the blue fire she outstretched her arms, closing her eyes in concentration. She was scowling.

The fire roared up and Ishizu gasped and scrambled away from the fire. The blue flames danced angrily before calming down again. Jonouchi leapt up and ran over to her. "Hey! You alright? What did you see?"

Ishizu shivered, before touching the gold necklace around her neck.

Yami managed to get a good look at it this time and gasped. It was a small necklace, but the pendant in the middle had an eye that matched with the one on his puzzle and Bakura's ring. 'It has to be a Millennium item.' He mused to himself.

Ishizu quickly recovered her composure, nodding to Jonouchi. "I'm fine. I...I saw something. Dark and huge. But for some reason I couldn't get a good look at it. Something was stopping me."

She frowned. "I need to think on this. My advice is to stay away from Bakura. Get out. I require my personal time alone."

Yami narrowed his eyes. "But..." His question died on his lips as Jonouchi grabbed his arm and dragged him off.

Despite being friends with the blonde, Yami growled at him. "Wait! I need answers!"

Jonouchi shook his head. "She's not in a good mood right now man. She'll knock us out if we bother her anymore. We'll just have to come back another day."

Yami pouted. "Fine. But can you stop dragging me please."

Jonouchi let go, and opened the door to outside. Yami saw his face. It was clearly unsettled. The door closed behind them, and fresh cool air welcomed them. All the unconscious people from before were gone.

Yami scowled to himself. 'Dammit. That woman knows something.'

Jonouchi raised his hand against the sun and squinted at the sky. "The hospital's probably worried about me. I still feel like shit so I'm going back." He left without another word.

Yami watched him go, frowning. /...um. Nissan./

Yami headed for home. /Yes?/

Yugi hesitated, knowing Yami was in a foul mood. /Are you mad at Jonouchi for stopping you from learning more?/

Yami paused at the crosswalk, waiting for the light to turn green. He grumbled a bit. /No. I mean, maybe...but I'm not going to stay mad at him forever./ Yugi didn't answer, and cut the link off.

Reaching home, he opened the door, seeing no one in sight. Yami looked around. "That's odd." He muttered to himself. "Grandpa?" He called out. Someone came into the room, but it was just Yugi's mom.

"Hello. You are Yugi's adopted brother. Sugouroku isn't here at the moment. He ran out, saying he was going to get some goods. I offered but he wanted to do it himself."

Yami glanced back at the open door as wind blew it back and forth gently. The bad feeling he had from before came back. He shut the door, tensing. He turned back to Yugi's mom. "Get to your room please."

She frowned. "Why what's wrong?"

Yami hardened his stare as his neck prickled. "Something's wrong. I'll tell you when it's safe." She backed off, worried, and darted upstairs.

Yami then faced the corner of the game shop, near the entrance to the actual house. "You can stop hiding now. I know that's you Bakura."

And speak of the devil, a shadow melted off the wall and revealed the snowy haired spirit. He grinned, flashing his teeth. "I'm back. Your majesty. And I have something fun for us to do. You learned a bit about what I am from that wretched woman. Now we are going to play a game."

Yami took a threatening step forwards. "You were there when I talked to Ishizu?!"

Bakura laughed, seemingly amused by this comment. "You total idiot! I've been following you the whole time! Ever since you left the hospital! Ahahahaha! That bad feeling when you were in that runt's room here? That was me!"

Yami clenched his fists as sudden realization hit him. Bakura could have done something dangerous to Yugi, and with his power to conceal himself Yami wouldn't have known any different.

He snarled, his red eyes startling in the dark room. "Get the hell out of here before I make you."

Bakura smiled dangerously. "No. I don't think I will." A deep fog crawled from his feet out towards Yami. "We're going to have some fun my little thorn in my side. And you're going to like it."

End Of Chapter Eighteen


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew.  
Ishizu's POV

Ishizu was sitting in her hideout, contemplating the recent events, when her golden necklace glowed. A vision flashed before her eyes. Two figures stood in a dimly lit room. She recognized the telltale hair of the man she had met just hours ago. "Yugi..." she whispered.

The other figure had a dark angry aura around him. His stance was threatening, as clouds of fog rolled off him. The vision faded, leaving Ishizu pale and worried.

"No...he's in danger. Bakura is acting rashly. Yugi has no memory of why Bakura hates him so much. He's starting a Yami No Game."

She stood up. "I have no right to stop him but..." She waved a hand, and the blue fire flickered out, shutting her in darkness. Her necklace glowed once again, lighting her way as she walked down the hallway, and opened the door, blinking as bright moonlight shone upon her.

Shutting the door tight, she placed a seal over the door, muttering ancient words. The seal glowed red then faded. Nodding, Ishizu darted down the street, towards the pier of the city. She tripped but caught herself, her serious blue eyes darting around. The pier came into view, and she slowed down, panting.

A small jet boat was sitting idle in the water. A young man was on the ship's front half. He was siting in a chair, absorbed in a magazine. His tanned skin matched Ishizu's, and his platinum blonde hair blew in the wind. "My brother!" Ishizu cried out.

The man looked down at her, then scrambled from his chair, dropping the magazine. Instead of using the ladder he jumped over the side, landing safely on the ground. Ishizu ran to him, and surprised him by hugging him.

The man patted her head. "Ishizu what's wrong? Have you had a strange vision? You were supposed to be in the hideout for another week or so!"

Ishizu let go of him, her words tumbling out of her mouth. "Malik. I know this is so sudden but...he came earlier than we thought! He's been with the boy for a few weeks or so now.

And Bakura won't leave him alone! He's going to kill him Malik! He's going to kill our only hope!"

Malik put up his hands. "Woah...slow down."

Ishizu nodded, and shut her mouth. Malik crossed his arms, looking frustrated. "Sugouroku gave the boy the puzzle too early. We warned him that Bakura was not in his right state of mind. Now he's going to lose his grandson. The fool."

Ishizu narrowed her eyes. "But...can't we do something?"

Malik shook his head. "My dear sister. We were given strict orders. And interrupting a Yami No Game is forbidden. We can only hope that Bakura hasn't gone completely insane yet."

Ishizu slumped her shoulders. "I see."

Malik sighed. "We can however, report this to our superiors. They should know what to do. The boy's spirit has no idea who he is. We can't let Bakura get away with everything. We ourselves can't stop him, but maybe they can.

They have the power to send the Dark Bakura away for a time. The only reason they didn't was because our plan was supposed to work and the man would know more before engaging with Bakura."

Ishizu nodded. "That's our only choice...for now."

Thunder rumbled in the sky, angry and loud. A wind blew over the siblings, dry and hot. These weather patterns were not normal, and the siblings knew why.

Ishizu glanced up at the sky, a pleading look in her eyes. "We'll get this sorted out. Our hope won't die this easily."

Malik laid a hand on her shoulder. "Let's get to contacting them. Our time is running out."

Malik climbed the ladder to the boat, with Ishizu behind him. She closed her eyes for a second, whispering a wish. "Don't die...my King."

End Of Chapter Nineteen


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew.  
Yami Bakura's POV

Bakura smiled maliciously as Yami stared at the creeping fog, eyes narrowed. Shapes started to form, and two faceless people climbed out of the fog. They were simply formed of the fog, but their stance was clear. 'You want Bakura? Get past us first.'

Bakura snickered as his Millennium Ring shone, making the figures leap forward. One grabbed Yami's arms, the other sank into a bog and trapped Yami's feet. He didn't struggle, but his face betrayed his hastily hidden panic.

"What are you planning?" He demanded.

Bakura shrugged. "You mean you haven't figured it out?"

Yami snarled at him. The white haired spirit put up his hands. "Alright alright. I'll tell you. To be simple, I'm knocking you out. You will be under my complete control while I drag every bit of information you learned from that wretch Ishizu."

Yami pressed his lips into a thin line. "I'm not going to tell you anything."

Bakura snorted, watching Yami through half lidded eyes. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice."

His Ring glowed brightly, brighter than necessary, and Yami cried out before being silenced. He went limp, though the fog person still held him captive. Bakura stalked up to Yami and slapped him hard on the cheek. No response.

Bakura flashed his teeth, eyes wild with suppressed madness. Yami's puzzle was glowing, and an eye was burning on his forehead, Bakura lifted Yami's chin up. " What did Ishizu tell you. Say it to me. Nice and slowly."

Yami mumbled under his breath, and twitched. "The woman named Ishizu told me we had met before. She told me she recognized me even though we had just met. She had a vision, from a gold necklace she was wearing."

Bakura nodded. "The Millennium Tauk. Allows her to see the future and foretell the fates of people who visit her. But the Tauk acted differently today. Showed her a vision of the past." He frowned.

Taking out a knife from his pocket, he held it up to Yami's neck. "What was her vision?"

The knife started to draw blood as Bakura pressed it slightly into Yami's throat. The hypnotized spirit spoke again. "She witnessed a dark shadow, one that stopped her from seeing anymore. She had reacted strongly to this, and forced us out. She refused to tell me anymore."

With this Yami's eyebrows knitted together as a scowl formed on his face.

"Ishizu..." He muttered angrily.

Bakura pressed the knife a little deeper, earning a pained grunt from Yami. "Tell me more!" Bakura demanded.

Sweat started appearing on the spirit's face. "That's all I know."

Bakura shouted with frustration and pushed Yami to the ground. The fog disappeared, and the two figures faded into nothing. Yami's puzzle stopped glowing and the eye faded away.

Bakura knelt down and raised his arm to stab Yami. Suddenly his whole body froze. It's like his blood turned to stone.

Bakura struggled to move but his body wouldn't listen. A voice boomed overhead, angry and regal. "Begone, enemy of the Pharaoh. Now is not the time to kill him."

Bakura snarled as he forced his eyes up at the ceiling. "No! Not yet!"

The room shook, and Bakura shut his mouth. "We temporarily banish you to wander in darkness!"

Bakura cried out as the Ring was pulled off his neck and thrust into another dimension. He fell down, his angry face returning to a peaceful calm. Yami's face did the same.

Thumping sounded and Yugi's mom appeared, darting to her son. "Yugi!" She cried out.

The boy did not respond. His throat was bleeding badly. Yui (The mom's name) cradled her unconscious son, crying out his name over and over.

Bakura screamed as he was dragged through the darkness. "Damn you to hell!" He screamed.

The world went dark as he was suddenly forced into unconsciousness. Silence was all that followed.

End Of Chapter Twenty


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew.  
Yugi's POV

Crushing weight was surrounding him. He couldn't move, couldn't think. There was no noise. No. He wasn't even breathing. Yugi opened his eyes to the darkness that obscured his vision.

A thought drifted across the space. 'Am I dead?'

Yugi blinked. His throat hurt. A light suddenly blinded him, and Yugi discovered he could move again. A voice called out to him. "Yugi. I'm here. Come to me."

He drifted towards the voice, and a figure stepped out of the light. Yugi gasped, not believing what he saw. It was his long dead brother. He tried to call out but his voice wouldn't work.

The figure smiled. "Yugi. What are you doing here?"

Yugi tilted his head. The figure walked closer revealing himself. It was an exact copy of Yugi. Except his eyes were a darker shade of purple and his hair was all black. The injury he received before he died was gone.

Yugi started crying. Hirosuki was standing there, right in front of him, and he couldn't even talk to him. His brother patted Yugi's head. "Hey...it's okay. I know you've missed me. But you can't be here. You can't die just yet."

Yugi shook his head and cried out soundlessly as his brother started fading. "Yugi. Live for me. Live for your friends. Your mother. Your grandfather. Your other half. I'll be waiting for our true meeting. So long, my dear brother."

Tears started streaming down his face as darkness descended once more. He got the feeling that something was desperately trying to reach him. His head pounded. Yugi opened his eyes once again, seeing a bright hospital light shining in his face. He winced.

/Yugi!/ A voice screamed in his head.

Yugi flinched. Yami appeared directly in front of him, panicked but relieved. Yugi tried to speak but nothing came out. /Yami...my voice./

Yami nodded. "I know. You won't be able to talk for awhile. Bakura cut my throat pretty bad and now you're feeling it. I'm sorry."

Yugi blinked at him. /Yami...I'm the one that should be sorry./

Yami twitched. "Why?"

Yugi refused to look at him. /Well, if only I had been more observant. Why hadn't I noticed Bakura was following us...If I had.../

Yami cut him off. "No. That was not your fault. But we can't go around blaming ourselves. Let's just forget about this." Yugi narrowed his eyes. 'That's not what you really think...what are you hiding from me?'

Yami suddenly stiffened with realization. "You haven't been calling me Nissan. Something wrong?" Yami immediately regretted what he said as Yugi started crying.

/I can't call you Nissan anymore. Because, I met my real Nissan while I was dead./

Yami scowled at the word dead but he smoothed it out with a forced neutral expression. "You met...what was his name again? Oh! Hirosuki?" Yugi nodded.

/He told me it wasn't my time yet. But...I miss him./

Yugi's eyes watered as he sniffled. Yami vanished. Yugi then felt his soul being drawn back and let it happen. He stood in his soul room once more but stumbled. Strong arms caught him and pulled him into a hug. "It's okay Yugi. You can cry. Here no one will hear you. Let it out."

Yugi squeezed Yami and cried with all his might. Yami stood there silently, supporting Yugi as he was too tired to stand up.

A good few hours had passed before Yugi's crying was reduced to sniffling, then awkward silence.

Yami glanced down at Yugi. He was asleep. Yami smiled tiredly and lifted Yugi up, bringing him to the bed in the corner of the soul room. He laid him down then sat at the edge of the bed, standing vigil.

The day passed on outside their consciences, but Yugi stayed in the soul room, content to sleep. And so Yami stayed there, in case Yugi needed him.

End Of Chapter Twenty One


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew.  
(Note. This chapter will be a bit of backtracking to what was happening with the Ishtar siblings while Bakura was fighting with Yami.)  
Ishizu's POV

Climbing onto the ship's deck Ishizu shivered. Not with cold though. A chill was running down her spine. Malik opened the door to the cabins and ushered Ishizu inside. She darted in, and Malik glanced around before going in and shutting the door. Ishizu closed the curtains, shutting the room in dim darkness. The siblings sat down from each other. Malik nodded to Ishizu. "Begin when you're ready."

Ishizu closed her eyes, and muttered ancient words. A blue fire sparked to life on the table, not burning anything. Her Millennium Tauk glowed, and Ishizu stiffened, body going slack a moment later.

Malik clasped his hands together, sighing. "Now I wait. Come back safe sister."

Ishizu flew forwards, time and space swirling around her, and the dimension shook wildly before stopping. Hard stone floor was suddenly beneath her and she tripped, catching herself with her arms before her face hit the ground. She scrambled up, glancing around.

She had been here three times before but it startled her everytime. Large gold columns rose out of the ground, supporting the ceiling that was too far up to see. The front of the room had nothing except a large platform with three stone tablets leaning against a see through wall that had a jungle growing behind it.

Ishizu walked up to the edge of the platform and kneeled, casting her eyes to the ground in respect. "I have come to seek help." She said simply.

The room was quiet, before three flames flared to life in front of her. One was red. One was blue. And one was gold. They flickered in front of her, before the gold one moved forwards and spoke. It's voice was commanding but gentle at the same time. "Speak. Daughter of the Tomb-Keepers. And ask."

Ishizu nodded, still not looking up. "I have come to announce that the Pharaoh has come into the modern world too early. Another week was supposed to pass."

The blue flame rose up angrily. "We know!" It thundered. "What was Simon thinking?! Does he want to the world to die?!"

The red flame flickered tentatively. "I think his name is Sugouroku now." It reminded. The blue flame died down a bit. "I see." It said simply.

The gold flame spoke again. "Ishizu...what do you plan to do now? This Bakura boy is fighting the Pharoah as we speak. It might be too late."

Ishizu gasped. "No. We have to find a way..." She flinched and shut up as the blue flame thundered again. "We have to? What makes you say that? True we obey the word of the Pharoah but with no memory he has no power over us right now. Perhaps we should let a new Pharoah come forth."

Ishizu wisely kept her mouth shut. She knew it was trying to tempt her to lash out. The blue flame grunted. "Clever girl."

The red flame then spoke. "Bakura has gone too far I say. But I think we should refuse to give the Pharaoh his memories. Let him discover them on his own. He needs time to adjust in a world that he doesn't belong in. We should remind Bakura of his position in all this."

The blue flame grumbled. "It's a good idea I guess."

The gold flame flared up, silencing the other two. "Then it is agreed. We shall banish Bakura for a time, and let the Pharaoh resume his adventures with the boy and his friends.

However, if the Pharoah does not receive his memories in the time limit we have decided, then we will have no choice but to let time go as it pleases. Wether the Pharaoh wins or Bakura."

Ishizu nodded. She stood up, glancing up at the ceiling. "I do have one question."

"What is it?" Asked the red flame.

Ishizu fidgeted. "What's the time limit set to?"

The blue flame started to vanish. "Two years. Now excuse me. I have a thief to banish." The room went dark as the other two flames went out.

Ishizu opened her eyes to see Malik staring intently at her. She smiled at her brother. "Two years Malik. That's the time limit they have given us. And Bakura shall be removed during that time."

Malik smiled but his eyes remained serious. "That's more than enough time. Rather generous of them." Ishizu stood up.

"We shall leave the Pharaoh alone for now. But when we come back to get him...and he doesn't have have his memories..."

Malik grabbed her hand. "Don't worry. Yugi's a smart kid. He'll help him." Ishizu grasped Malik's hand. "Yes."

The boat speeded off, towards the horizon that was clearing up, showing the first signs of dusk.

End Of Chapter Twenty Two


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew.  
Yami's POV

Yami was in his soul room wondering wether or not to wake up Yugi. The boy had not been in a very good mood lately, so Yami had left him alone. But by not spending time with Yugi Yami had little else to do. He grumbled to himself, glaring at nothing in particular.

He put a hand to his throat, feeling the cut that was raggedly healing. Yugi's throat had gotten infected and so he had to stay in the hospital for another week. Which was driving him insane. Then he had refused to talk to Yami.

Yami had the better end of it. By staying in the puzzle, it's magical energies stopped him from getting infected. Yami had offered for them to switch places so Yugi could rest but he had refused, and shut him out.

But Yami wasn't stupid. He knew why Yugi was refusing to talk to him. It was because of his dead brother Hirosuki. Ever since Yugi had met him on his would've be deathbed had Hirosuki not saved him, Yugi had fallen into a depressed state.

Yami continued to glare at nothing until the silence became too much. /Yugi./ He called. The only response he got was Yugi waking up and then continuing to ignore him.

Fed up with the silent treatment, Yami left the puzzle and appeared next to Yugi's bed, frowning down at Yugi in frustration. "Why won't you talk to me?"

Yugi turned his head and sighed through his nose.

Yami's eyes narrowed. "If it's something I did you can tell me."

Yugi tensed, curling into a ball. /Go away Yami./

But Yami didn't leave. He was determined to get answers and if he had to annoy Yugi then fine. "I won't. Tell me what's going on. Did your brother tell you anything else? Something you can't tell me?"

A quiet /No./ was heard.

Yami threw up his hands in exasperation. "Yugi for the love of god tell me what's wrong!"

Yugi sat up and glared as best he could at Yami. /You want me to tell you?/ Yami facepalmed himself. "Yes!"

Yugi fidgeted. /Fine. I don't want to be here Yami. I want to be at home. With my Grandpa. And my mom. I want to stop worrying for my friends. I want to stop thinking I'll get killed in my sleep.

And I wish you knew more about your past so we could get rid of that jerk Yami Bakura./

Yami blinked as Yugi stopped his ranting and rubbed his eyes, sniffling.

"Yugi. I'm sorry. If only I knew more...but I don't. Trust me it's very frustrating for me. I'll try my hardest to keep you and your friends safe okay? So stop crying you're making me upset!"

Yugi rubbed his eyes furiously then sighed. /You're right. I'm sorry for ignoring you the past few days. I wish I had my brother here to help me./

Yami sat down on the bed, putting a hand on Yugi's head and ruffling his hair. "You may not have Hirosuki but you have me..." Yugi threw his arms around Yami, startling the spirit. /Thank you./

Yami smiled. "Anytime. Partner."

End Of Chapter Twenty Three


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew.  
Bakura's POV

Bakura groaned, shifting in his sleep. He felt himself falling and woke up with a thump on the floor. He rubbed the back of his head, blinking away the sleep in his eyes. He was in his house, and alone. He felt it. He was truly alone.

The evil presence that always seemed to be there was gone. Bakura checked under his shirt. No Millennium Ring. He scrambled up, and scoured the house. It was nowhere to be found.

Bakura laughed quietly to himself. "It's...gone. It's really truly gone. I'm...free? I'm free!" He jumped up and down, tears running down his face. Then, he stopped. Wishing someone was there to celebrate with him. "My father is off travelling the world and my mother is dead." He sighed, staring down at the floor.

He gasped with sudden realization. "Now that that spirit is gone...I can reveal his plans! I can save Yugi!" He dashed off, flinging open the door and taking off down the street, heading towards the hospital.

Reaching the front steps after about an hour, Bakura stopped, wheezing for breath. A nurse was outside, pushing a sleeping man in a wheelchair. Bakura climbed up the steps, calling out to the nurse. "Um...Excuse me?"

She turned, and smiled. "Yes? What is it?"

"Where is Yugi's room?" He blurted out.

The nurse blinked at him. Then pointed at the doors. "You can get information like that inside."

Bakura bowed and ran inside, going up to the front desk. The secretary at the desk lowered her glasses at him. "You seem to be in a rush."

Bakura nodded. "Can you please tell me which room is Yugi Moto?" The secretary typed into the keyboard, light from the computer making her glasses glow.

"Let's see...he's in room 304 on the third floor. Make sure not to ask too many questions though. His throat has been cut and at most he can only answer yes or no."

Bakura thanked the lady and looked around for an elevator, he spotted one and pushed the button. The doors dinged open and he got in.

He tapped his foot impatiently as the doors slid shut. He pressed the third floor button and waited as the elevator began to move. Finally it stopped and the doors opened. Bakura stepped out, spotting the correct door.

He opened it, panting, tripped and fell on his face. He pushed himself up, brushing hair out of his eyes. He glanced up at the bed, seeing Yugi stare at him with repressed fear. His throat was heavily bandaged and blood was seeping through.

Bakura stood up quickly, and bowed. "I'm so sorry!" He managed to gasp. "But I just have to tell you something!"

Yugi went blank eyed for a second, before his features sharpened. Bakura knew it was Yami.

The spirit glared at him. He opened his mouth to speak then seemed to realized that it was a bad idea. So he settled on giving Bakura the grumpiest look he could muster.

Bakura put up his hands. "Wait! I'm not dangerous!"

Yami looked confused. Bakura elaborated. "The Ring's gone! You don't have to worry!" Yami tilted his head, and gave Bakura a long hard look. Finally he nodded and stepped back, allowing Yugi to regain control.

"Yugi. I have something to tell you. And Yami too. The truth is...Yami...you're a Pharaoh. And my evil side has claimed you wronged him in the past. Does it ring any bells?"

Yugi gawked at him, shock clearly apparent. Yami appeared beside Yugi's bed and stared at Bakura. "I think...I remember something. He...hated me. Because..."

Yami stiffened and collapsed onto his knees, holding his head. Yugi managed to make a tiny noise of worry as he reached for the trembling spirit. Yami held out his hand, stopping Yugi.

His crimson eyes were wide with horror. "Oh god." He whispered.

"It's...inhumane. There's...there's so much blood. It won't stop!"

His eyes rolled up and Yami fell to the floor, face twisted with disgust. Then he started to have a seizure, before vanishing back into Yugi's puzzle. Yugi gasped and fell back, before laying still, clearly unconscious.

Bakura stood there, in terror. "What the hell just happened?"

End Of Chapter Twenty Four


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew.

Yugi's POV

Yugi cried out in fear as he was dragged through endless space. Yami was nowhere to be found. He couldn't even feel the spirit's comforting presence. He was truly alone.

Images and sounds passed by that made no sense. A warm heat blasted towards Yugi, overwhelmingly hot. He shielded his eyes as something bright flared in his face. His body hit something hot and soft, and he passed out.

What only felt like moments later he opened his eyes, raising his hand to block out the glare of the sun.

'Wait...sun?' Yugi thought with realization. He stood up quickly, glancing around confused. Sand was everywhere, and the hot desert sun beat relentlessly down upon him. "I should be in a hospital bed right now..." He muttered.

The sound of footsteps thumping in the sand startled him, and suddenly a heavy weight fell upon him. "What's going..." Something shushed him and pushed him further into the sand. A large shadow passed overhead then vanished.

The weight left him and Yugi immediately jumped up and turned around, almost falling down in shock.

There stood a complete replica of Yugi, except his skin was tan and he wore a simple white dress with a blue sash.

The strange boy waved. "Hey there!" His voice sounded strange, not the Japanese that Yugi was used to.

"I'm Heba! Nice to meet you! You sure are strange looking though. Well, whatever. I welcome you to the sweaty hot and annoying desert of Egypt!"

Yugi promptly fainted on the spot, his last though swirling through his head.

'I'm not dreaming am I? I'm really in Egypt...'

End Of Chapter Twenty Five


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew.

Yami's POV

Yami struggled to resit the strange sensation of being dragged away from Yugi's body but to no avail. Colours, sounds, shapes...all passed by within an instant.

Dry stifling heat blasted over him, and light shone in his eyes.

In an instant it all stopped. Yami landed, rather roughly, on dry well worn ground. Getting up, he rubbed his back and gasped. No longer was he in the hospital with Yugi. Now a dry but lively bustling city lay before him.

Merchants called to one another as kids pickpocketed adults. Dogs ran in the streets and cats laid where they pleased.

Yami tried reaching out to Yugi but there was no response. Hugging himself, he started walking aimlessly, confused. People stopped and pointed at him, whispering among themselves.

A chime rang through the air as the sounds of hooves thumping on ground rung in Yami's ears. Everybody gasped and withdrew into their shops and homes, closing their doors. Yami blinked, as a chestnut brown stallion thundered towards him.

He leaped back, startled as the horse reared and whinnied loudly. A tall man wearing a white dress with a blue cloak jumped off the horse and approached him.

His startling blue eyes scrutinized Yami closely. In his hand was a golden rod with two rounded blades on the side The eye of Wadjat was in the middle, cold and calculating. Yami drew himself up, refusing to be intimidated.

The man grabbed Yami's puzzle and turned it over in his hands. Yami was about to snarl something, then thought better of it. The man seemed to be in a high position and Yami didn't want to get thrown in jail.

There was something strangely infuriating about the man.

'Why do I feel like I should know this person...' Yami mused to himself.

Eventually the man let go of the puzzle and grabbed Yami's arm. "Hey! Watch it!" Yami growled. The man ignored him and threw him onto the horse.

Yami was about to get off but the man glared at him. "You will stay were you are imposter!" Yami blinked. 'Imposter? What does he mean?' The man got on the horse and flicked the reins. The horse whinnied and galloped off, leaving a trail of dust and a thought behind.

'Where's Yugi? And where am I going?'

End Of Chapter Twenty Six


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew.

Jonouchi's POV

Jonouchi sighed, crossing his arms as he glared angrily down at the bed.

'Man I've been stuck here for two weeks. Most of my wounds have healed now! And where the hell are Anzu and Honda? They're supposed to be updating me on Yugi!'

The room was pitch black, the only light coming from underneath the door. It was night time but Jonouchi was wide awake. Finally he had enough.

'If they won't tell me how Yugi is I'll do it myself!' The infuriated blond threw off the sheet covers, and jumped off the bed, sending shivers down his spine as the floor was unnecessarily cold.

Jonouchi grabbed his jacket that was hung on a chair and threw it on over his hospital gown. Then he proceeded to tiptoe over to the door, pausing whenever the floor creaked. Opening the door, Jonouchi peeked out into the hallway. No one was there. Nodding to himself, Jonouchi quietly left his room and crept down the hallway.

Reaching Yugi's room, he slowly opened the door, stiffening when he saw a certain white haired individual shaking Yugi's unconscious body.

Forgetting that he was supposed to be quiet, Jonouchi leaped forwards, grabbing the person's arm. "Bakura!" he hissed.

Bakura immediately went limp, shocking Jonouchi and causing him to let go. Bakura plastered himself to the floor throwing out every kind of apology.

Jonouchi blinked down and the quivering boy on the floor, coming to conclusion that this was indeed not the evil spirit that had almost killed him, but the quiet nervous boy they had talked to in the cafe. He knelt down, putting a hand on Bakura's shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. I just thought you were that other punk."

Bakura glanced up, then shuffled himself into a sitting position. "Alright..." he mumbled.

Jonouchi glanced over to where Yugi lay, unresponsive. Getting up, he walked over to the side of the bed, peering at his friend's face. Yugi was sweating, and his eyes were scrunched up. Bakura got to his feet. "Yugi fell unconscious when I told Yami about his past."

Jonouchi turned his head, staring at Bakura. "Are you sure that's all you did? Yugi seems pretty out of it!"

Bakura trembled. "That's all I did I swear! Yami spoke of seeing too much blood and passed out! Then after that Yugi fell unconscious!" He wrung his hands, fear evident in his voice.

Jonouchi turned back to Yugi, patting his cheek. No response. Sighing, Jonouchi sat on the edge of the bed, focusing all his attention on Bakura. "What exactly did you tell him?" Bakura hesitated.

Jonouchi crossed his arms. "Bakura. You need to tell me." He pressured.

Bakura gulped and nodded. "Well, after I found out the evil spirit was gone I rushed here! I told Yami he was a Pharaoh and that my dark side had a grudge against him! Then...well you know the rest."

Jonouchi thought long and hard about the information he had just received. "And you're telling the truth?"

"Yes!" was the immediate response. Jonouchi closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Oh Yugi, what has your Jichan gotten you into?" Bakura stared with fear at the blond. "Jonouchi?"

The lanky teen on Yugi's bed stood up. He grabbed Bakura's arm, and dragged him towards the door. "Come on Bakura, we're getting to the bottom of this!" Bakura stumbled, letting Jonouchi drag him. "Where are we going?"

Jonouchi replied without turning back. "To find Sugouroku. Yugi's Jichan will have to know more about this.

And if I know that man, which I don't really...but if I were him...I'd be visiting that museum that recently popped up. The question is...why hasn't he come back yet?"

Bakura wondered the same thing as he was dragged out the door, leaving an unconscious Yugi to suffer alone with whatever had him trapped in an unbreakable spell.

End Of Chapter Twenty Seven


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew.

Yugi's POV

Someone was violently shaking him. But Yugi didn't respond. He was lost in his own world, not really conscious. 'Why am I here? Where's Yami? Who is that boy I met?'

He was thrown out of his thoughts as someone slapped his cheek over and over. He growled and opened his eyes, grabbing the wrist of his lookalike. "Alright I'm up stop assaulting me!" He yelled, perhaps a bit too harshly.

Heba didn't look offended. "Great! Let's go!" Yugi stared at him blankly. Heba elaborated. "To my hometown! It's a two mile hike that way!" He pointed to the East, oblivious to Yugi's growing annoyance and confusion.

Yugi rubbed his temples, sighing. "Listen...uh...Heba." The boy smiled too brightly at him. "Yes?" Yugi scrambled up, and Heba leapt forward and supported him. "Woah there! You fell out of the sky...take it easy."

Yugi groaned. But he put that strange comment away, he'd think about that later. "Listen. Did you see anybody else out here? Perhaps someone that looks like me and you, but taller and more serious." Heba tilted his head.

"Really? There's more people that look like us? Could you mean the Pharaoh? He's the only other person that looks like us."

Yugi blinked. "The Pharaoh?"

Heba laughed. "Judging from your reaction...he's not the guy you're looking for. Also, you're wearing such strange clothes. You really aren't from around here."

Yugi glanced down at his hospital gown. The Millennium Puzzle glinted in the sun. "Wow. Really?" He grimaced. 'Whatever dragged me here could've at least changed my clothes to my everyday ones.'

Yugi looked up as Heba started dragging him. "C'mon c'mon let's go! I want you to meet everyone." Yugi tried to pull away. "Uhhh, I don't think that's a good idea."

Heba ignored him. "Oh they'll be so excited. You'll meet my best friend Kudon and my pet dog! He's more like my family though. His name is Yorokobi! Because he's always wagging his tail in joy whenever I come home!"

Yugi stopped resisting and let the over energetic boy pull him across the sand. 'What have I gotten myself into...and when can I go home?'

End Of Chapter Twenty Eight


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew.

Jonouchi's / Bakura's POV

Jonouchi dashed down the street, panting. Bakura was in hot pursuit. "Hey Jonouchi...how do you even know that Yugi's Grandfather is even there?" The blonde replied without looking back. "I just know it...intuition you could say..."

Bakura frowned. "Oh."

Jonouchi turned sharply down a street, Bakura stumbling to keep up. "Hey...is it okay to leave Yugi alone at the hospital?" Jonouchi stopped, causing Bakura to bump into him.

The teen turned around, staring at the younger boy. "Listen. I know what I'm doing. The nurses can watch him. You worry too much. Just breathe. We need to think about this calmly."

He laughed to himself. 'I'm more worried than him. Gotta keep it together Jonouchi. Something's happening and we need to figure out what it is.' He patted Bakura's shoulder and ran off again, Bakura behind him.

The museum came into view but what Jonouchi saw made him stop dead in his tracks. He grabbed Bakura's arm and yanked him behind a building, glancing around the edge. "Shit." He muttered. Bakura wisely stayed silent, but a question was in his eyes.

"Guards." Jonouchi whispered. "Yeah something's definitely going on in there. One guard at each door. That makes four of them." The guards had tanned skin, and were wearing turban's and shades. Each one had a scowl on his face.

Jonouchi tensed. "Alright Bakura, stay here. I'm gonna knock their lights out then you follow." He shifted nearer to the edge but a hand grabbed the collar of his jacket. Jonouchi glanced back angrily.

The white haired boy glared back. "What do you think you're doing?!" He hissed. Jonouchi smacked Bakura's hand away. "What do you think? Getting rid of the problem!" He hissed back.

Bakura shook his head. "They probably have guns. And you want to just charge in? With no plan? You're the one that said we needed to think about this calmly!" Jonouchi growled.

"Then what the hell do you want me to do?!"

Bakura blinked. "Hmm...I might have an idea that would work. If you're willing to listen." Jonouchi grumbled. "Fine then. Let's hear it." Bakura nodded.

"Alright. First I go up to them, and distract them by saying I forgot something inside. You sneak the other way and pickpocket a gun off one of them. Hold them at gunpoint while I take advantage of that and rush inside.

Once they've surrendered, follow me inside and we'll look for Sugoroku. Sound good?"

Jonouchi smiled devilishly. "That's a dirty plan for someone like you." Bakura grimaced. "Learned from the best." Jonouchi nodded. "Hm." Bakura held up a hand. "On my signal." They both tensed.

"Go!"

Bakura leapt up and ran toward's the museum doors, while Jonouchi slunk around behind the buildings, edging closer to the museum. A guard spotted Bakura and pulled out a gun. "Stop! Who are you? No one is allowed inside!"

Bakura skidded to a halt, smirking despite the situation. "Sorry. It seems I've forgotten a very important watch inside. It belongs to my Father! Think you could let me in?"

The other guards noticed the situation. "Hey! What's going on?" Bakura's guard yelled back. "Nothing. I'll handle it!" He turned back to face Bakura.

"You say you've forgotten something? No one has been allowed inside since this morning. You lying to me boy?" He clicked the safety off the gun. Bakura smiled nervously. "I left it in here the other day..."

The guard scowled. "I don't buy it."

Bakura's eyes flicked over to where Jonouchi was creeping over to a guard. "Please sir that watch is very important."

The guard lowered the gun. "Fine. I'll let you in. But try anything funny and you get lead between the eyes." Bakura nodded just as Jonouchi whooped and fired a shot at the ground. "Nobody move!" He shouted, perhaps a bit too gleefully.

Bakura darted inside the building, dodging a bullet. Jonouchi fired back at the guard, clipping him in the shoulder. "My friend's busy! Play with me instead!" The guard screamed and clutched his bleeding shoulder, dropping his gun.

Bakura glanced around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Egyptian exhibits were everywhere, but no sign of Sugoroku. 'He must be further in.' He turned back towards the doors. "Let's go Jonouchi!"

The skinny blonde nodded. He fired at couple rounds at the guard's feet, making them cower. Bringing the gun with him he walked inside. "Where's the old man?" Bakura pointed down a hallway. "I think he's further inside."

Leaving the guards behind, they stalked down a hallway. Reaching the end Jounouchi held up a fist. "Wait. I see him. He's tied up. Some buff guy is with him."

Bakura peeked over Jonouchi's shoulder, seeing Sugoroku unconscious and bound with thick ropes. The buff man had his back turned to them. Jonouchi raised the gun and took a deep breath. "Let the old geezer go!"

The man turned, his expression unusually calm. He was tanned like the guards, but was wearing a black sweater and jeans with army boots.

The side of his face was covered in old scars in the shape of hieroglyphs. He was bald except for a slick black ponytail sprouting out the back of his head.

"Hmm. You must be Sugoroku's accomplices. Shoot me if you dare but I'll have time to snap his neck before you pull the trigger. So what will it be?"

Jonouchi trembled. "Bakura...we may need a new plan."

End Of Chapter Twenty Nine.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It be to Kazuki Takahashi and crew.

Jonouchi's/Bakura's POV

The threatening man stood poised, one hand hovering over the unconscious Sugouroku's head. Jonouchi lowered his gun, growling.

"You bastard. Are you really that despicable?" Bakura fidgeted nervously. The man narrowed his eyes.

"I have to be. I do not make this choice lightly. You are walking into a world that is beyond your comprehension. Now leave and I won't have to hurt him." Bakura stepped forwards, shaking uncontrollably.

"Let him go!" He said loudly. Jonouchi stared at him in shock. "Bakura?" He questioned. Bakura wouldn't look at him. "Don't hurt him! We'll go! Just let us take him back." The buff man frowned.

"Why should I listen to you?"

Bakura shook himself, standing up straight. "You may not know me but I know what's going on. We'll leave Jonouchi out of this but I will continue to involve myself as I please. Give us Sugouroku. Now."

Jonouchi gaped at Bakura. 'Where is he getting his confidence from? This isn't the Bakura I know...but it can't be the evil one. Bakura said he was gone. But then...'

The man frowned down at Sugouroku. "I'm tempted. But your friend there likes to meddle in things that don't concern him. Give me one reason why I should trust you."

Bakura sighed deeply. "Because, _Que Em Bakura, Que Em Rishi. Sar Io Rishid, Su?" (I am Bakura. I am ancient. You are Rishid, Yes?)_

The man stiffened, then spoke in the same tongue. " _Su. Que Em Rishid. Op Hui Sar Diu?"_ Bakura hesitated, before answering. _"Tu gar kipto lu ru fue. Sar ji he gu...Su?" (Yes. I am Rishid. How did you know?) (The ancient scriptures have told me. You have read them...yes?)_

Rishid nodded. "Fair enough. I will hand the old man over to you. Make sure your friend there stays out of trouble."

Bakura turned back to Jonouchi, who looked like he just saw an alien. "What was that?" Bakura shook his head. "It is ancient. I can't tell you." Jonouchi crossed his arms. "Really."

Rishid undid Sugouroku's bindings and helped him stand up. His head lolled to the side, still clearly out of it.

Jonouchi dropped his gun and ran forwards, slinging an arm around Sugouroku. Together he and Rishid walked to the entrance of the Museum.

The guards were nowhere to be found. Rishid let go of Sugouroku, causing Jonouchi to grunt under the weight. Bakura came in from the hallway, holding the gun. "We may still need this."

He glanced at Rishid who simply shrugged, walked past Jonouchi, out the door, and disappeared into the night. Jonouchi hefted Sugouroku up a little higher. "Well, back to the Hospital we go. Oi Bakura, lend me a hand."

Bakura darted under Sugouroku's other arm, and together they walked out the doors.

End Of Chapter Thirty


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer. I do not Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew.

Yami's POV

Yami sneezed as dust flew into his nose. He bounced around haphazardly on the back of the horse. The sound of it's thundering hooves rung in his ears. "Where are we going?" He shouted over the noise.

The tall man did not look back. "Hold your tongue scum. You will speak only when you are permitted to." Yami froze as two words rolled off his tongue. _"Keshi Fuul."_

 _(Donkey Shit. But Yami doesn't know. By the way this is my own made up language. You saw it in the previous Chapter no? If you read He Who Once Reigned As King, You will recognize this made up language. If not, I hope you like it! It's not in any way supposed to represent any real ancient language. So please do not get offended.)_

The horse reared and whinnied and the man pulled the reins. He leapt off and slapped Yami across the face. Yami glared silently at the man. The slap smarted, but he ignored it.

"How dare you to talk to a High Priest like that! I should kill you where you lie!" He sighed through his nose. "But no. Only the Pharaoh may pass Judgment. And he is more unpredictable than me. He may kill you, he may not. Hmph. We shall see soon enough. _Agul._ " ( _Fool_ )

He got back on the horse and flicked the reins. With a snort, the horse started galloping again, heading towards a huge palace, rimmed with gold. A large stone gate blocked the way, guarded by two stone Sphinxes. But the horse charged on.

Yami scowled to himself. 'Dammit. What was that that I just said? It sounded...ancient.' He smirked. 'And it definitely sounded like an insult.'

He closed his eyes, deflating a bit. 'Still no sign of Yugi. I hope he's safe. This man said something about a Pharaoh. That means we're most likely in Ancient Egypt. The clues of my past are here.

But if that means discovering them without Yugi, then I'd rather not learn them. I can't get killed though. I refuse to be. I'll stay alive. And he better do the same thing. Or I'll never forgive myself.

I wonder though...what happened to that bastard Bakura. He better not come back and touch Yugi's friends. He was banished but still, there's something about that guy. Maybe he's related to the-'

He was thrown out of his thoughts as the man pulled the reins, the horse cantering to a stop in front of the gate. Sitting up straight, the High Priest or whatever he called himself called out loudly. _"Que Em High Priest Seto! Que Gorgi Xula!"_ ( _I am High Priest Seto! I demand passage!)_ There was silence, and then the sound of many men shouting in union was heard.

"Heave ho! Heave ho! Heave ho!" The gate opened inward into two different sides, revealing the sandy stone path leading into the Palace.

Twenty men in nothing more than white linen kilts stood to both sides of the path, holding large reed ropes that were tied to metal rings high up on the two stone doors.

Shrubbery lined both sides of the path, and cats darted to and fro, hissing or sunning themselves or just plain being cats. The man named Seto got off the horse, and dragged Yami off, throwing him to the sandy stone ground. "Get up _Agul._ The judgement awaits." ( _Fool_ )

Yami got up, and brushed himself off. "You know..." He remarked, without turning to look at Seto. "I find you to be insufferable. Wouldn't you agree?" Seto smirked. _"Aka."_ ( _Agreed)_ But the smirk was lost in an instance. "Get moving, or I'll drag you there myself."

He pointed at one man that was petting a cat. "You! Lead the way!" The servant jumped up. "Of course High Priest. Follow me." He started off down the path, Yami following and Seto bringing up the rear, holding one of the golden rod's side blades threateningly against Yami's nape. (It means the back of the neck)

The pathway faded off, and ahead was a huge golden set of stairs, with even huger golden doors at the top. Without hesitation, the servant climbed the stairs, looking back to see if Yami was following.

After an agonizingly long climb, they reached the doors. Yami expected the servants to open these doors too, but the single servant simply pushed a door. It slid open a bit. A sharp pain in the neck reminded Yami to keep moving. They walked into the cold front area of the palace. The place was empty.

But tall green palm trees lined the edges of the walls. A smaller set of stairs lay before them, with two doors at the top. A single stone sphinx laid in front of it. That is until Yami noticed the sides of the Sphinx moving in rhythm to breathing. Yami gasped.

The grey colored Sphinx's head shot up, and emerald green eyes blinked at Yami, before closing in slumber once again. The head lowered to the floor. Yami assumed it went back to sleeping. 'That's a real Sphinx. Oh my gods. They're real!' Two hallways lay on either side of the walls next to the entrance.

The servant took the left hallway, and Yami was forced to stop gawking at the Sphinx and follow. The hallway went on for a long time, windows letting in sunlight. Finally the hall turned sharply and ended. The servant bowed and ran back down the hallway. Seto pushed his way past Yami and walked into the open room.

Yami could not believe what he was seeing. The room was huge, rugs and plush couches and pillows lay everywhere. The room was full of greenery, palm trees and ferns and flowering cacti.

Five other people that looked like High Priests stood in a v-shape near a golden and mahogany throne. A sixth elderly one stood by the throne. But what was most surprising of all was the young man sitting on the throne. His regal aura flowed around the room.

He was similar in appearance to Yami, but was tanned and had rougher hair. Two heavy gold earrings dangled from his ears. Gold bangles hung from his wrists. And gold bands encircled his arms. His eyes were blood red, but calm. He wore a white and gold linen kilt, with a blue sash hanging from the waist.

Seto went and stood next to the other Priests. The Pharaoh stared at Yami for a long time. Finally, he spoke. "Come forth, _Iguo,_ and explain yourself." ( _Stranger)_

Yami strode forward confidently. Stopping in the middle of the room, not to keen to get near the Priests. "Hello your Majesty. I am afraid I do not know how I got here. I have no memories of who I am, nor why I look like you. I assure you, I have no intention of imitating you. I was born this way."

The Pharaoh sat forwards thoughtfully. "What about the pendant you wear? It is similar to mine. Surely you weren't born with it." A few small smiles from some of the Priests.

Yami shook his head. "No your Majesty. It's been with me as long as I can remember. My soul resides in it. Speaking of which, I am connected to this young boy who has gone missing. I am terribly worried about him and miss him. Perhaps I could look for him?"

The Pharaoh was silent, pondering this question. "Well, I'm not sure." He turned towards the elderly man beside him, who looked a lot like Sugouroku. Hushed whispering, before the Pharaoh faced Yami again.

"We cannot let you leave yet. These recent events are confusing. We will allow you to stay within a room, with a guard outside, while we find this boy of yours. Perhaps we will find our answers from him." Yami was about to protest but the Pharaoh held up a hand.

"It is decided. You say you are bound to that pendant?" Yami nodded. "Then we shall not take it away...yet. Isis. Lead this man to his room yes?"

The woman named Isis bowed. She had long black hair and a golden necklace with an eye carved in the middle. Her eyes scanned Yami. Her face and smile were gentle, but her eyes were suspicious.

She gestured for Yami to follow her, and he did. He glanced back one last time, to find that Seto glaring at him. Frowning, Yami mouthed the words, " _Keshi Fuul."_ And didn't look back. ( _Donkey Shit)_

End Of Chapter Thirty One


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew.

Ishizu's/Malik's POV

P.s Ishizu and Malik kind of live on their little Yacht. Rishid is related to them but he works under different masters.

Ishizu tossed and turned in her bed, face scrunched in displeasure. The waves lapped against the Yacht, calming and gentle. But in Ishizu's dream was everything but gentle.

Malik stood by the door, gazing outside at the starry desert sky.

(They had traveled back to Egypt, their home and birth place. It has been four months since Ishizu's vision. Yes. Yugi and Yami have been trapped in the ancient past that long. Though in that time time passes differently.)

He had taken to guarding the door, giving his sister some space. He hated it when she had nightmares. Usually her nightmares meant something. He wondered what it could be this time.

A glow permeated the room, and Malik turned quickly, rushing to his sister's side. Ishizu's Millennium Tauk was glowing. Ishizu whimpered in her sleep. Malik touched her forehead, and crouched down by her bed, clasping his hands in prayer.

A terrible screech ran through the air, old and foreboding. Ishizu could only stand by and watch. Dark streams shot from hot desert ground, and old ancient voices began to speak.

 _"Gie Io Hungo, Ishizu. Sar Lupito Auo Vu. Sar Lup Cep, Dengo, Sar Xen Unia. Rendo, Ishizu, Rendo Suy Zoni! Tu Pharaoh Asta Zoni Jin Sengl! Wun Asta Gronhi!" (We are coming Ishizu. You cannot stop us. You can try, but, you will fail. Despair, Ishizu, despair and die! The Pharaoh shall die as well! All shall perish!)_

Ishizu screamed as flames erupted from her eyes and smoke poured from her mouth. Scorpions nested in her ears, stinging her. Snakes grew out from her arms and strangled her. Lions tore apart her body, leaving crocodiles to snap up the remains. The last thing she saw was a Jackal at the waters edge, watching her with something like pity in it's eyes.

Ishizu spasmed in her bed, arms flailing and mouth open in a silent scream. Her eyes were unseeing, filled with horror.

Malik shook her, calling out her name desperately. "Ishizu! My dear sister! What's wrong? Ishizu! Answer me!" Her Millennium Tauk was still glowing so Malik ripped it off of her, the hot glowing metal clattering to the floor.

Immediately she calmed down, and stared at Malik, her eyes filled with tears. "Oh brother! It was terrible!" She collapsed into Malik's arms, sobbing. He rubbed her back soothingly, disturbed. "What did you see?" Ishizu simply shook her head.

Malik hugged her tightly. "Well, tell me when you're ready." She nodded. Malik glared down at the Tauk sitting innocently on the floor. It was no longer glowing.

The Eye glared back at him as if to say, " _Yeah. I showed her terrible things. What are you going to do about it?"_

Ishizu mumbled something. Malik leaned down. "What?" Ishizu sat up, rubbing her eyes. "We have to go back to Japan Malik." Malik blinked.

"But it's only been four months."

Ishizu got up and put the Tauk back on. "We need to go brother. Yugi and the Pharaoh are in danger. No, the whole world is in danger!"

End Of Chapter Thirty Two


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew.

Sugouroku's POV

P.s Remember, its been four months since the events of Yami Bakura.

Sugouroku sat by his Grandson's bed, hands clasped in prayer.

'Gods, whoever has him trapped, please grant him safe passage. He's my only Grandson. The hospital wants to remove him as they say he's never going to wake up. But I know better. Wherever he is, I hope that he's alive and well.'

Sugouroku opened his eyes, sighing. Yugi was as silent as ever, the only noises were cars passing by outside. A knock sounded on the door. Without lifting his weary head, Sugouroku spoke. "Come in."

The door opened, and two people he recognized walked in, grim expressions on their faces. Sugouroku immediately stood up, bowing. "Greetings, Ishizu, Malik. Forgive me. I did not know you were coming."

Ishizu held up a hand. "It is alright Shimon." Sugouroku coughed. "Please. Call me by my adopted name."

Malik stepped forwards. "Sister, we have no time for this. Look at the boy, he has already been trapped." Ishizu glanced sympathetically towards Yugi. "Alas, he has. Time is running out. Sugouroku, we have come here on important business."

She turned and shut the door, placing a paper seal on the door. _"Turan!" (Seal!)_ The paper glowed hot blue, illuminating the darkened room. Sugouroku frowned. Malik elaborated. "It is for our protection. We can't have anyone overhearing."

Ishizu nodded at her work, then turned to face Sugouroku. _"Tu Au Un, Tu Coru Ni Du Parui. Yugi Suy Tu Pharaoh Io Dino Du Parui. Farse Re Io Zo, Re Hunsy Wo Fuis Reyuno." (The thing is, the world is in danger. Yugi and the Pharaoh are also in danger. Wherever they are now, they must do this themselves)_

Sugouroku's frown sharpened. " _Sar Seu, Que Numn Curi Rey?" (You mean, I can't help them?)_

Malik shook his head. Sugouroku crossed his arms. _"Fuul!" (Shit!)_

Ishizu smiled warmly, but her eyes were worried. _"Jun Dasa Bi Erut. Yugi Feru Puni Ki Rondi." (It will be alright. Yugi knows what he's doing.)_

Sugouroku drooped, defeated. He switched back to speaking normally. _"_ I hope you're right. For his sake." What Malik said next didn't help. _"Aka." (Agreed.)_

End Of Chapter Thirty Three


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew.

Yami Bakura's POV

A lone figure stalked along a path enshrouded in darkness. The sky was nothing but thick angry purple fog. The cement he walked along was cracked, with weeds growing through. Every so often an eerie wail would sound in the mist, before fading.

Yami Bakura glared ahead, though there was nothing to glare at. Snarling, he kicked a pebble into the darkness. "Dammit. This bites. How long do I have to stay here? Damn gods and their stupid rules and prophecies." A harsh wind blew by, whipping his long silver hair around his face.

Shoving his hands into his pockets and hunching his back, Yami Bakura started walking again. 'That damn Pharaoh and his little brat better not think they got rid of me. Or Ryou for that matter. Heheh. No...I'll be back. I'll find a way out of this _Jishi." (Dump)_

A shadow passed by and he looked up, seeing the skeleton of a crow pass over him, cawing. "Hmph, truly scary. I love death. Death is fun." Yami Bakura cackled to himself.

'It's only a matter of time before the Millennium Ring draws me back to the living world. Until then, I suppose I can wait. Heheh. I have patience like you wouldn't believe.'

A low long sigh echoed through the vast smoky place. Yami Bakura froze, feeling the hair on his arms stand on end. A powerful force was near. An ancient one. Yami Bakura stood still, listening, waiting.

 _"Akefia. Io Sar Ippou? Gie Mado Kuraka Saru Koffra. Io Sar Viko Taku Quonp?" (Akefia. Are you listening? We have foreseen your future. Are you ready to learn?)_

Yami Bakura laughed, a giggle bubbling out and turning into a full on hysterical laughter. _"Su! Su Que Em Viko!" (Yes! Yes I am ready!)_ He caught his breath, a maniacal smile still on his face.

"Oh I haven't heard that name in thousands of years! This is getting interesting." He licked his lips. "Allow me to foresee something. The future shall be very bloody!" He threw his head back and laughed like the evil bastard he was.

The ancient feeling left him, but Yami Bakura continued to laugh, drunk on his supposedly good fortune.

End Of Chapter Thirty Four


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew.

Yugi's POV

(Note. I am aware that Heba is either shy or serious in most Fanfiction but I can make my version mischievous...right?)

Yugi collapsed for the fifth time that day. The hot desert sand burned his skin. His feet were blistering. Plus, wearing nothing but his hospital gown wasn't really a lot of protection.

Heba glanced back, amusement on his face. "Again? You really aren't good in the sun. And you're so pale...what did you say your name was again?"

Yugi sighed through his nose, blowing sand from his face. He pushed himself into a sitting position. "My name is Yugi." Heba grinned at him. "Cool!" He walked over to Yugi and tried pulling him up.

Yugi was limp, sweat pouring down his face. "Heba give me a break here. I'm exhausted." The young boy blinked at him. "But the town is right there!"

Yugi glanced up wearily, seeing that Heba was right. A small village lay nestled in the sand. Young children ran to and fro, while the adults drew water from a small oasis and talked among themselves.

"You're gonna have to drag me there. I don't think I can stand." Heba's face turned into a mischievous smile.

Yugi's eyes widened. 'Oh no. Is he actually going to do it?'

Heba let go of Yugi, who crumpled into a sore heap on the sand. Heba grabbed Yugi's ankle and began to slowly walk forward, struggling with dragging Yugi through the thick sand.

Yugi tried to grasp at the sand to stop, but it slipped through his fingers. "Heba! I was kidding!" Heba seemed to be hard of hearing as he forged on ahead. Although Yugi could of sworn Heba was giggling to himself.

Yugi accepted his fate as Heba started pulling him down a sand dune, trying to keep sand from going into his nose.

Heba let go of Yugi's ankle, breathing heavily. He plopped down on the sand. "Okay. Now it's your turn." Yugi glanced up at him, an incredulous look on his face. "Please tell me you're joking."

The tanned lookalike stared blankly at him. Yugi sighed again. "I'll take that as a no."

The sound of barking made them look towards the town. A mottled brown and white greyhound bounded towards them, tongue lolling out of it's mouth.

Heba seemed to forget his exhaustion and leapt up, opening his arms as the dog tackled him to the ground, licking Heba's face ecstatically. "Yugi. This is Yorokobi! My dog I told you about."

Yugi braced himself as the dog leapt at him, wagging it's tail as hard as it could. Yugi laughed and patted Yorokobi's head.

Heba watched them with a joyous smile.

A sharp whistle sounded through the air. Yorokobi barked, and turned towards the town. A short girl with long black hair and a simple white dress stood at the entrance to the village. She waved to Heba, who waved back.

"Kudon! Over here! Meet my new friend!"

Yugi slowly got to his feet, brushing the sand off himself. Kudon ran forwards, Yorokobi leaping around her and yipping happily. She embraced Heba in a hug, then glanced at Yugi shyly.

Yugi scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "Um...Hi." Kudon smiled at him. "Hello."

Heba glanced back and forth between them. "Well don't be so shy! Shake hands!" He pushed Yugi towards Kudon and he awkwardly bumped into her. She stumbled back, blushing.

Yugi held out his hand, a reassuring smile on his face. "Guess you never seen a person like me before." She nodded and took his hand, shaking it. Heba clapped. "Great! Now we're all friends!"

He raced to the town, Yorokobi following him. Kudon scrambled after them, leaving Yugi behind.

Yugi started to walk after them, glancing up at the cloudless sky. 'I guess it isn't so bad...yet.'

End Of Chapter Thirty Five


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and crew.

Bakura's POV

Bakura was alone in his house, watching T.V.. The lights were off, making the T.V cast light in the room.

Bakura yawned, stretching out his entire body. It was 9:00 at night, but cars still beeped and roared outside. The T.V flickered, catching the white haired teen's attention. Then it shut off.

Bakura blinked, and grabbed the remote, clicking the power button. The television remained silent. (Got tired of calling it T.V.. By the way, excuse my sloppy writing for this Chapter, had to scrape the ideas out of my head.)

Bakura felt his blood freeze. 'No. No I hate the dark! What's going on?!' He leapt up, and rushed over to the television, banging the top of it. "Come on work!" Seeing that it was pointless, he tried to switch on the lights. Still nothing.

A cold feeling enveloped him, making Bakura squirm. ' _Oh yes. I'm coming back. Do you feel me? Ahahaha! Bet you thought I was gone forever! Oh no. I'm still here! And you can't escape!'_

Bakura dropped to his knees, holding his head. 'No...this can't be possible...'

 _'Oh but it can...do you honestly believe that the Millennium Ring was gone for good? Oh, how ignorant you are.'_

Bakura stood up, gritting his teeth. "Get out!" He shouted. "Get out of my head!"

 _'Ahahahahahaha!'_

Bakura dashed down a hallway to his room. He shut the door, panting. A ring sounded through the air. Bakura held his breath. It sounded again, before he collasped, screaming. "NO! MAKE IT STOP!"

There was a flash of golden light, and then...silence. A chuckle broke through the silence.

"I should really thank them." 'Bakura' glanced up at the ceiling. "Two years? Absolutely ridiculous. I'm back. And you can't stop me, or the sea of blood." His eyes flashed, and thunder boomed outside, drowning out his maniacal laughter.

End Of Chapter Thirty Six


End file.
